Le Visage de l'horreur
by Shaeledan
Summary: Parodie ! Enlèvements, extraterrestres, paranormal et Smoking Man
1. Rencontre du premier type

Les Aventures De Mescuryl Et Fax

**LE VISAGE DE L'HORREUR**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**Rencontre du premier type**

**Le grand bâtiment du siège du FBI à Washington avait sûrement dû être considéré comme moderne à une époque éloignée, où l'architecture de l'administration n'en était qu'à ses premiers balbutiements. La jeune femme qui y pénétra sous un soleil éclatant de mois d'octobre semblait pourtant l'apprécier, non pour son aspect extérieur, mais pour ce qu'il représentait pour elle. **

**L'agent Dona Fax paraissait à peine ses 30 ans, malgré son tailleur strict et ses cheveux roux biens disciplinés. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'accueil, elle se rendit compte que s'en était fini des cours laborieux et des autopsies à la chaîne dans les laboratoires aseptisés de Quantico. Enfin, elle allait connaître le terrain.**

**Lorsqu'on l'avait prévenue de sa nouvelle affectation, elle avait été très surprise. On pensait que ses connaissances médicales pourraient jouer un rôle d'importance dans une enquête sur des meurtres en série... Apparemment, les agents qui avaient traité le dossier avant elle avaient dû se montrer particulièrement incompétents : on leur avait retiré l'affaire pour la confier à Dona, lui laissant le choix d'un partenaire efficace. Ce n'était pas facile, puisque la jeune femme n'avait que rarement des contacts avec les agents de terrain, et elle avait longtemps cherché quelqu'un qui puisse compléter ses lacunes.**

**Elle s'arrêta devant une porte au second étage, celle du bureau du directeur adjoint. Maintenant que son choix était fait, elle devait le soumettre aux trois ou quatre personnes qui l'attendaient derrière cette porte. Dona savait qu'ils seraient surpris.**

**Dull Mescuryl, agent spécial du FBI, était occupé à effectuer une surveillance téléphonique en s'entraînant à son jeu favori : les fléchettes. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'on l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce aussi glauque que répugnante, officiellement pour cause de « restructuration des services » . A dire vrai, il avait toujours eu quelques problèmes avec les versions officielles. En réalité, une fois de plus - une fois de trop - il avait franchi la limite de ce que ses supérieurs pouvaient supporter. Poursuivre des monstres mutants fraîchement émigrés de Tchernobyl, soit. Mais dénoncer un complot intergouvernemental visant à nier l'existence d'entités biologiques extraterrestres...**

**Dull repoussa son plateau repas vide, qui alla rejoindre dans la poubelle surchargée un monceau de graines de tournesol. La bande magnétique tournait toujours.**

**-- Bon alors, tu comprends, quand y m'a dit que c'était fini, alors moi je lui ai dit que je rompais, quoi... s'égosillait une voix nasillarde.**

**Ulcéré, Mescuryl envoya balader ses écouteurs ; il reprenait son entraînement intensif, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme rousse pénétra dans la pièce.**

**-- Je suppose que c'est à vous, lui dit-elle en ramassant la fléchette qui avait sifflé à son oreille. Vous aimez les jeux dangereux...**

**Dull Mescuryl la contempla avec étonnement, persuadée qu'elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.**

**-- Dona Fax, agent spécial détaché du Département Investigation. Dull Mescuryl, je pense?**

**-- Une partie ? lui proposa Dull en désignant la cible.**

**-- Sans façon, répondit-elle d'un air soupçonneux, je viens plutôt parler boulot : J'ai un dossier assez étrange à vous soumettre, et...**

**-- Si l'on me sort déjà de ce trou à rat, c'est que le Bureau manque cruellement d'agents ; ou qu'il s'agit d'une affaire bidon.**

**-- Aucune idée. Personne ne voulait de l'enquête ; on m'en a chargée, et j'ai demandé à travailler avec vous.**

**-- Je vois... Vous tenez absolument à couler votre carrière. Et mon écoute ?**

**-- Le Directeur Adjoint Walter vous fait dire qu'il n'y a plus lieu de la poursuivre.**

**-- Et c'est censé me consoler ?**

**Mescuryl se leva comme à regret et se décida à emmener sa collègue déjeuner. **

**Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise : si ses supérieurs acceptaient de le remettre sur une affaire, ce ne pouvait être que pour le couler définitivement.**

**Dona Fax et Dull Mescuryl se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain du J. E. Hoover Building, sans prêter attention à l'agitation qui les entourait. C'est à peine s'ils perçurent le souffle d'air qui se dégageait du système de ventilation, lorsque l'homme du service de désinfection de la ville y pénétra, sans doute à la recherche d'un animal mort...**

**Dull ne voulut pas laisser le silence s'installer trop longtemps ; s'ils devaient travailler ensemble, autant faire connaissance rapidement :**

**-- Et votre job, avant d'être missionnaire pour agent en disgrâce, c'était quoi ?**

**-- Prof à Quantico, en médecine légale.**

**-- Je vois, vous aimez la viande froide...**

**Une place s'était libérée devant le petit restaurant et Dull Mescuryl y engouffra sa voiture. Les clients attablés dehors dévisagèrent avec curiosité ce couple qui semblait avoir une altercation de premier ordre. En sortant du véhicule, Dull Mescuryl claqua sa portière, plus qu'agacé de l'insistance de sa nouvelle coéquipière tout cela commençait bien mal :**

**-- Non vous ne conduirez pas ma voiture !**

**-- Et pourquoi, espèce de phallocrate misogyne ?**

**-- Vous n'atteindrez jamais les pédales.**

**-- Très drôle... En tout cas, JE me chargerai de la demande de mise à disposition d'un véhicule la prochaine fois ; et pas question que je vous laisse le volant !**

**Sur ce compromis, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, en réalité un fast-food miteux, et commandèrent du poulet grillé Chaco's. Dona se sentait un peu fautive d'avoir si mal géré le premier contact.**

**-- Soda ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton apaisant.**

**-- Oui, du light.**

**Le temps était au beau fixe ; les deux agents s'installèrent au soleil en face d'un petit parc. Diverses attractions permettaient aux parents d'abandonner leurs enfants en toute quiétude.**

**Curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à le choisir comme équipier, Dull reprit la conversation :**

**-- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi on m'avait mis au rencard... ?**

**Il prit son air le plus sombre et le plus intrigant pour l'interroger :**

**-- Croyez-vous aux extraterrestres, agent Fax ?**

**Dona Fax hésita un moment ; comment fallait-il comprendre cette question ?**

**Elle remarqua soudain, un peu plus loin dans le parc, un petit train à vapeur qui transportait les enfants à travers la verdure. Un vendeur de ballons tentait de séduire ces consommateurs du premier âge.**

**Mescuryl semblait sérieux.**

**-- Pas plus qu'aux chances de survie d'un homme de plus de 45 ans fumant des Morley toute la journée...**

**-- Alors vous avez raison : j'ai appris très récemment que l'on ne peut à la fois travailler pour le gouvernement et faire des rencontres du troisième type.**

**Dona Fax, sans se laisser décourager par l'attitude pour le moins étrange de son collègue, entama alors son exposé des différentes données de l'affaire :**

**-- Nos experts s'accordent sur un total de six meurtres en quatre ans. Les victimes sont toujours retrouvées dans une rivière ou un fleuve. Non seulement le courant emporte le corps loin du lieu de dépôt, mais en plus il efface toutes les traces qui pourraient nous être utiles...**

**-- Pourquoi avez-vous dit « s'accordent » ?**

**-- Jusqu'à présent, aucune des victimes n'a pu être formellement identifiée. Au plus avons nous des indications sur le milieu social, l'état de santé... Vu que ce salaud s'amuse à faire de la chair à pâté des visages, l'identification est presque impossible si les victimes n'ont pas de casier judiciaire.**

**Dull Mescuryl repoussa son soda avec dégoût :**

**-- Qu'est-ce que s'est sucré, on ne dirait pas du light !**

**Dona Fax attrapa sa sacoche et en sortit un énorme dossier jaune, que la mention « CONFIDENTIEL » barrait d'une tache sanglante, sur toute la largeur de la couverture. A l'intérieur se trouvait un paquet de Polaroïds qu'elle tendit à Dull par-dessus leurs poulet-frites, sans interrompre son discours :**

**-- Là où le Bureau commence à s'énerver, c'est que le rythme des meurtres semble progresser. Cette année, le total des meurtres égalise déjà celui des années précédentes. Si notre « ami » suit une logique, on devrait se retrouver avec un nouveau cadavre sur les bras dans les semaines qui viennent.**

**Mescuryl se plongea dans la contemplation des clichés que Dona lui avait passés. Il parut tout d'abord étonné, puis éclata de rire. Choquée, Dona Fax le dévisagea comme s'il venait de s'échapper de l'asile de Plain Rock. On l'avait prévenue que Mescuryl était bizarre, mais là, il dépassait les bornes !**

**Le fou en puissance lui rendit les Polaroïds :**

**-- C'était bien, Disneyworld ?**

**-- Mes photos de vacances !!!**

**-- Bon, vous me raconterez ça une prochaine fois...**

**Gênée, Dona Fax chercha furieusement dans le dossier et extirpa un second paquet. Dull s'en saisit, et le sourire qui flottait encore sur ses lèvres disparut presque immédiatement. Son visage se crispa comme sous l'effet de la douleur, avant qu'il ne rejette la somme d'horreur que Dona avait osé lui servir par-dessus son repas. Renversant sa chaise, il se précipita vers les toilettes. Quelques clients du restaurant se retournèrent sur son passage, et Dona eut un petit haussement de sourcils.**

**Après quelques instants, Dull vint se rasseoir, quelque peu pâle et défait. Il avait vu bien des horreurs au cours de sa carrière, mais ça ! Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter tous ces corps éventrés. Les chairs étaient gonflées par un long séjour dans l'eau ; les poissons avaient commencé à s'en nourrir, déchiquetant les lèvres, découvrant les dents maculées de boue...**

**-- Vous en avez d'autre du même genre ?**

**-- Jetez un coup d'oeil au dossier, nous avons rendez-vous avec les profileurs de la Maison dans une demi-heure.**

**-- Qui y aura-t-il ?**

**-- Le Directeur du Département Investigation, Horace Valtemand, la profileuse Daïl Coupeur et l'agent local August Dupin.**

**-- Génial ! « Aujourd'hui, j'aurais affaire à des gens inquiets, ingrats, insolents, fourbes, envieux, insociables... »**

**Il aurait presque regretté ses écoutes et son cagibi.**

**-- C'est une citation des Marx Brothers ?**

**-- De l'un de mes aïeux; il s'appelait Marc-Aurèle. Résumez-moi ce dont vous vous rappelez, je n'aurai jamais le temps de potasser ce pavé, ajouta Mescuryl en désignant le dossier.**

**-- On a réussi à faire le lien entre les différentes victimes grâce au modus operandi. En plus de les mutiler comme je vous l'ai déjà décrit, notre homme prend le temps de prélever les viscères des victimes. Le tout avec un soin évident, et une précision presque chirurgicale.**

**-- Et sur les victimes elles-mêmes, rien qui puisse nous fournir une piste ?**

**-- Absolument rien, à part des questions supplémentaires.**

**-- C'est à dire ?**

**-- Ce tueur s'attaque aux femmes, apparemment, et pourtant, il y a un homme dans notre liste. Sur lui, le rituel est quelque peu bâclé, mais les différentes opérations ont toutes été réalisées.**

**Evidemment, cela posait un problème. Mescuryl savait que tous les tueurs de ce type suivent une logique propre. Pourquoi un homme ?**

**-- Une erreur ; quelqu'un aurait voulu imiter la « signature » de notre véritable tueur.**

**-- C'est possible... Il y a autre chose d'étrange à propos de cet homme : il est le seul chez qui l'on ait trouvé de la colle, principalement sur l'extrémité des doigts et sur les ongles.**

**-- Son aspect pouvait-il prêter à confusion ? Je veux dire, aurait-on pu le prendre pour une femme ?**

**-- A moins d'être aveugle, non. Il était très poilu, sur les jambes, le torse...sur ce que l'on a pu reconstituer de son visage, on voyait qu'il était barbu. En fait, il faisait assez négligé.**

**Dull Mescuryl se leva avec un soupir. Il se sentait déprimé à l'idée de supporter un collège entier de « grosses légumes » du Bureau. Rien que des conformistes qui avaient marché sur les plus faibles pour obtenir un bon poste. Plus vite on en aurait fini...**

**-- Venez maintenant, ou nous allons être en retard pour rencontrer Big Brother.**


	2. Nous sommes tous seuls

**Nous sommes tous seuls**

**Lorsque Dona Fax et Dull Mescuryl pénétrèrent dans le J. E. Hoover Building, l'atmosphère de fourmilière qui y régnait les troubla un instant. L'impression d'être le seul point immobile au centre du monde en mouvement était aussi perceptible qu'une sensation de nausée. Et dès que l'on s'enfonçait dans les couloirs aseptisés, le silence n'était plus troublé que par les sonneries stridentes des portables et des fax : cela renforçait le sentiment d'être perdu au beau milieu d'un rêve. Au sein de ce cocon, la réalité était différente. A peine y avait-il encore une réalité. On pouvait pousser une porte et se trouver face au portrait géant d'un des criminels les plus recherchés du pays, ou dans une salle emplie d'ordinateurs et de systèmes électroniques futuristes au point que leur origine purement humaine en devenait douteuse.**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une salle de briefing dont la porte était entrouverte; il s'en échappait une épaisse fumée de cigarette.**

**Horace Valtemand se leva pour les accueillir et leur serra la main tour à tour en effectuant les présentations.**

**-- Agent Mescuryl, agent Fax, voici Madame Coupeur et notre agent de Portland, August Dupin. Le médecin expert consultant ne devrait pas tarder, mais nous allons devoir commencer sans lui.**

**Il se tourna vers Dull, en allant éteindre la lumière.**

**-- Vous avez eu le temps de prendre connaissance des faits ?**

**-- Dans les grandes lignes.**

**Le noir se fit dans la salle. Les émanations de tabac dansaient dans le faisceau du projecteur, et leur blancheur contrastait étonnamment avec le rouge sang qui éclaboussait l'écran. **

**Les corps défilaient, sur les lieux de leur découverte, puis dans des salles d'autopsie en carrelage froid et métal étincelant.**

**Cette accumulation ne rendait pas la vérité moins terrible, elle n'atténuait en rien l'horreur, même pour quelqu'un d'habitué aux morgues, comme l'était Dona Fax. Elle crut sortir d'un cauchemar lorsque Daïl Coupeur appuya enfin sur l'interrupteur du plafonnier.**

**Le médecin expert Jack Ripper profita de cet instant pour faire son apparition :**

**-- Désolé d'être en retard, mais j'avais un « client ». Je déteste les faire attendre.**

**L'appel d'air créé par l'ouverture de la porte engendrait une série de petites tornades de fumée opaque. Dupin réussit un splendide panier avec son gobelet en polystyrène.**

**-- Je pense pas qu'ils aient d'autres rendez-vous, lorsqu'ils sortent de votre « cabinet ». Ou alors vous comptez quelques zombies parmi vos patients...**

**Horace Valtemand, excédé par la futilité de cet échange, enchaîna rapidement.**

**-- Puisque Jack est là, je propose de nous concentrer sur la dernière victime. Dupin, c'est vous qui étiez sur les lieux : résumez-nous les conditions de découverte.**

**-- C'est un pêcheur qui a trouvé le cadavre, pris dans les pales de son moteur, le 9 octobre, vers 06:30, dans la Columbia. Une jeune femme blanche, ayant apparemment séjourné longtemps dans l'eau. Un gros poisson pour ce pêcheur de Walla-Walla ; c'est un de ces types qui veulent couler des jours tranquilles dans un coin paumé, après avoir bossé toute une vie dans l'administration.**

**Dona Fax eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'elle aussi travaillait pour l'Etat et glissa à l'oreille de Dull : « A sa place, comme lieu de retraite, vous auriez choisi le Nouveau-Mexique, non ? » . **

**Mescuryl lui rendit son sourire : « Je me verrais assez bien éleveur de moutons à Corona... » .**

**Jack Ripper prit le relais.**

**-- Age présumé entre 25 et 30 ans, 1 mètre 65 pour 55 kilos. Le sang que l'on a pu retrouver sous ses ongles est le sien.**

**Dull Mescuryl interrompit brutalement le médecin :**

**-- Sur les clichés, on voit qu'elle avait du vernis à ongle...**

**-- Oui, du Yves-Saint-Laurent, coordonné avec les infimes traces de rouge à lèvres que l'on a pu détecter ; du longue tenue.**

**-- Du genre qui coûte dans les 20 dollars, remarqua Daïl Coupeur.**

**Dona Fax se saisit d'une des photos étalées sur la table.**

**-- Donc elle avait les moyens ; ses oreilles sont percées plusieurs fois : probablement une citadine.**

**Laissant paraître une pointe de découragement, Valtemand haussa les épaules :**

**-- Ce n'est pas ça qui peut nous avancer. Il est de toute façon extrêmement rare qu'un tueur en série s'attaque à autre chose que des citadins.**

**-- On a pourtant quelque chose d'intéressant, reprit Ripper, elle avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche, assez large, qui ressemblait à une trace de brûlure ou de laser. Nos labos ont travaillé dessus un bon moment, et je viens d'avoir confirmation de mes soupçons...**

**Sans pitié pour le suspense maintenu par le pauvre médecin, Mescuryl intervint d'un ton ingénu : « Un tatouage, non ? ».**

**Dona Fax se tourna discrètement vers lui. Le silence planait dans la salle.**

**-- Vous tenez absolument à vous faire des ennemis ? lui murmura-t-elle.**

**Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir dangereusement, August Dupin donna une seconde chance au légiste.**

**-- Et il était lisible, ce tatouage ?**

**-- Oui, nous l'avons reconstitué. En voici un exemplaire.**

**Il fit passer un tirage laser du dessin redéfini sur ordinateur. Dona Fax profita de ce moment de répit pour interroger Daïl Coupeur :**

**-- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire du profil du tueur, vous ne semblez pas très loquace à son sujet...**

**-- C'est vrai qu'il nous pose de sérieux problèmes. Généralement, un tueur en série ne s'attaque qu'à un groupe particulier : homosexuels, prostituées, femmes célibataires... Le serial killer est un chasseur intra ethnique ; un blanc attaquera des blancs, il cherchera sa proie dans son propre groupe social.**

**-- Si vous dites « généralement », c'est que celui-ci est différent.**

**-- Oui, et pas en un seul point. Tout d'abord, il y a un homme pour cinq femmes parmi les victimes. Et puis, l'une des femmes est noire.**

**-- Nous savons tous que dans ce genre de cas, le hasard n'existe pas. Mais c'est à croire que, pour une fois, il ne les choisit pas à l'avance, précisa Valtemand.**

**Dull Mescuryl ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre sa propre théorie :**

**-- Et pourquoi refusez-vous l'idée que ce type puisse agir sous influence ? Peut-être est-il possédé par une force tellement supérieure à sa résistance, qu'il ne peut qu'obéir à cette seconde personnalité...**

**-- D'un point de vue clinique, ce que dit mon coéquipier est envisageable. On peut considérer la possibilité selon laquelle notre tueur souffrirait d'un syndrome de dédoublement de personnalité du type schizophrénique. Se sentant menacé, il ne pourrait que chercher à éliminer la source de l'agression. **

**-- Cela n'explique en rien le rituel qu'il respecte, fit remarquer Horace Valtemand en dévisageant Dull.**

**Ce dernier ne pu que préciser sa pensée, bien qu'il connût par avance la réaction de l'auditoire.**

**-- Il est peut-être possédé par un esprit : pas un double clinique, mais la personnalité d'un mort qui exige de se venger de ce que lui-même a subi.**

**August Dupin ne put retenir le rire gras et tonitruant qui menaçait de l'étouffer.**

**-- Eh ! Mescuryl ! dit-il entre deux gloussements, si vous voulez je peux vous donner le numéro de l'émission « Aux frontières du Réel » ; vous y feriez un tabac...**

**Horace Valtemand fulminait.**

**-- Ca suffit ! on n'est pas à Gibsonton ici... Dupin a raison sur un point : vos théories à l'un comme à l'autre ne résolvent rien. Et vous, agent Mescuryl, je vous prierais de garder vos avis pour un public friand de fumisteries.**

**Un lourd silence s'installa, que Daïl Coupeur voulut briser :**

**-- On peut penser qu'une partie de son rituel a pour but d'empêcher l'identification.**

**-- Peut-être est-il qualifié en médecine, émit Dona Fax.**

**-- Tous les types qui ont séjourné en prison savent comment éviter de se faire repiquer.**

**Dull se sentait impuissant : la réunion s'éternisait, et rien ne semblait vouloir avancer. **

**La profileuse de la Maison fut prise d'une quinte de toux due à la fumée qui s'amoncelait comme un brouillard stagnant. Mescuryl se décida à abréger ce supplice :**

**-- Pourrait-on maintenant résumer ce dont nous sommes sûrs, au lieu de comptabiliser les lacunes ? **

**Heureux de l'opportunité, Jack Ripper reprit la parole.**

**-- Vu son état de décomposition, le corps a dû séjourner sept ou huit jours dans l'eau : Il remontait vers la surface. C'est le seul « flottant » que l'on ait parmi les victimes. Vous trouverez une carte dans le dossier, sur laquelle nous avons délimité la zone de dépôt du cadavre.**

**-- Nous admettons que le tueur est de race caucasienne, puisque les victimes sont majoritairement blanches, entre 25 et 35 ans ; assez fort pour maîtriser un homme. Il est réfléchi et méthodique.**

**-- Les autopsies ne révèlent pas d'automutilation, si ce n'est les ongles enfoncés dans la paume chez la dernière victime. Il semble donc qu'il les tue avant d'opérer.**

**Après un temps, Fax conclut :**

**-- Vu la précision, on peut penser qu'il exerce une profession médicale ou, à défaut, qu'il travaille comme boucher, ou dans un abattoir.**

**-- Bill Butcher revient se venger... Ce sera votre prochain roman, Agent Mescuryl ?**

**Essayant de percer l'écran de fumée qui isolait chaque interlocuteur, Mescuryl lança rageusement en direction de Dupin :**

**-- Ce sera plutôt à propos d'un pauvre flic originaire de Portland, complètement borné, qui fait tout pour qu'une enquête importante s'enlise.**

**-- Bon vous avez fini tous les deux ! coupa brusquement Valtemand. Agents Mescuryl et Fax, je vous remercie. Tenez-nous au courant si vous avez du nouveau, mais je ne veux que du sérieux. Il va de soi que je me garde le droit de vous dessaisir de l'enquête à tout moment, compris ?**

**En sortant du siège du FBI, Dona Fax se sentit plus calme. Bien sûr, l'attitude de Mescuryl l'avait énervée, mais à tout prendre, elle préférait encore la fréquentation de Dull à celle de cet ignoble Dupin. Repensant à la façon qu'il avait de s'affaler sur sa chaise, elle ne put retenir un rire libérateur. Dull Mescuryl l'observa avec attention s'interrogeant sans doute sur sa santé mentale.**

**-- Ce sont mes théories qui vous font cet effet ?**

**-- Non. Plutôt l'élégance et la distinction de ce cher August !**

**-- Son humour est encore moins fin que le mien, ce n'est pas rien...**

**-- Vu de son côté, je dois ressembler à une intellectuelle débarquée de New-York, et vous à une gravure de mode !**

**-- Ce qui confirme ma théorie que toute vérité est un point de vue subjectif adopté par une majorité. Ce qui peut nous paraître monstrueux ne l'est que par rapport à nos critères culturels. Même lorsque l'on croit l'avoir trouvée, il faut toujours se dire que la vérité peut-être ailleurs.**

**A ce propos, vous avez remarqué ?**

**-- Quoi ?**

**-- La fumée...**

**-- Oui, et alors ?**

**-- Personne ne fumait.**


	3. La nuit tombe

**Il faisait sombre dans la maison. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, et l'unique source de lumière était un feu de bois qui s'élançait puis retombait dans la cheminée. **

**La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était de dimensions modestes, encombrée d'un amas d'objets hétéroclites. L'homme poussa le loquet derrière lui et hésita longuement avant de se saisir d'un petit carton dans lequel s'entassaient des photos. Il s'assit dans un lourd fauteuil recouvert d'un velours cramoisi, et attrapa une pipe posée sur un guéridon. L'allumette, qu'il approcha du foyer préalablement bourré de tabac, éclaira quelques secondes son visage encore énergique, bien que marqué par les ans. **

**Enfin, sa main plongea dans la boîte, pour en extraire un cliché récent, mais déjà corné.**

**L'homme s'abîma dans la rêverie suggérée par l'objet. Il se remémorait les moindres détails de cette soirée : le bar glauque, l'ambiance enfumée, l'éclairage à dominante rouge, la foule des habitués, chacun ayant son coin de prédilection ; il entendait la voix de la splendide chanteuse, langoureuse, envoûtante. Comment résister à une telle voix ? Bien sûr, il savait que dans ce genre d'endroit ne travaillaient que des personnes à la moralité défaillante. Ils étaient tous de la race des parasites et des subversifs. Mais pendant un instant, un instant seulement, il avait pu croire que cette femme valait d'être sauvée.**

**Dans le bureau en sous-sol de Dull Mescuryl, les documents et les rapports s'entassaient dans le plus parfait désordre sur la moindre surface plane disponible. L'agent contemplait la reconstitution du tatouage réalisée par le médecin et il n'entendit même pas Dona Fax entrer.**

**-- Franchement, on vous paye pour rêvasser sur des photos ?**

**Etonnée du manque de réaction de son coéquipier, la jeune femme s'approcha et reprit, un peu plus fort :**

**-- Oh !... 36-15 Sherlock !**

**Dull n'eut même pas un sursaut.**

**-- Je connais ce tatouage. Je l'ai déjà vu, mais impossible de savoir où.**

**-- Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai planché sur les résultats des analyses. Les électrolytes montrent un taux de sodium trop élevé, et ce chez toutes les victimes. Si l'on considère qu'apparemment, elles n'avaient rien mangé depuis au moins 48 heures, on peut affirmer qu'elles souffraient de déshydratation et de malnutrition au moment de leur mort. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il les garde en vie.**

**-- Ce qui confirme mon impression que nous avons affaire à un arachnéide. Ce type a une tanière, une maison assez grande pour qu'il puisse y tenir enfermé ses proies sans éveiller les soupçons des voisins. **

**-- Je vois que vous êtes enfin décidé à travailler...**

**-- Si vous en doutiez, pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Vous auriez pu demander n'importe quel agent. Un beau jeune homme fringant, du genre à infiltrer les groupes de surfers qui braquent les banques, par exemple, ou à sauver les passagers d'un bus piégé...**

**-- Désolé, mais je préfère le genre d'agent qui écrit des bouquins sur les méthodes de recherche et d'arrestation des tueurs en série, même s'ils ont tendance à parfois concurrencer le NICAP.**

**Dull sourit un instant. Décidément, cette fille commençait à lui plaire. Bien sûr, elle était un peu bornée - son éducation scientifique y était pour beaucoup - mais elle ne manquait pas d'humour et, selon ses critères, c'était un point plus que positif. **

**Par ailleurs, Dull dut bien s'avouer qu'être contredit par un esprit rationnel lui était parfois nécessaire. A force de vouloir tout croire possible, il se laissait prendre à des histoires saugrenues, comme de voir des loups-garous hanter les réserves indiennes.**

**La voix de sa coéquipière le ramena sur terre :**

**-- Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'habitude de dormir au bureau, mais je préfère passer la nuit dans mon lit. Si vous vous sentez l'âme de hanter les couloirs du FBI, ce sera sans moi : je ne crois pas aux fantômes.**

**Dona prit son manteau, et sortait déjà lorsque Dull lui déclama : « Pourquoi toi, corps mort, de nouveau revêtu d'acier, viens-tu revoir ainsi les reflets de la lune et rendre effrayante la nuit ? » .**

**-- Je comprends tout, c'est en lisant Shakespeare pendant vos études à Oxford, que vous avez attrapé le virus du paranormal. Méfiez-vous, Hamlet meurt à la fin... conclut elle en refermant la porte.**

**Une fois seul, Dull reprit posément les éléments du dossier, en tentant de considérer toutes les questions soulevées sans a priori. **

**Plusieurs points le troublaient, en particulier que les mutilations réalisées sur le seul homme de la liste l'aient été sans le soin apporté aux autres, comme par dépit.**

**Peut-être le meurtrier s'était-il senti « floué sur la marchandise ». Peut-être croyait-il avoir à faire à une femme. Dull se leva à demi, tenant toujours la photo du corps. La solution était pourtant si simple : cet homme était un travesti ! Ce qui pouvait expliquer les traces de colle : si cet homme menait une double vie, il lui fallait pouvoir garder une apparence masculine ; et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des ongles longs. Aussi utilisait-il des faux-ongles. L'agent eut un grognement de satisfaction : enfin on avait l'impression d'avancer !**

**Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Mescuryl sorti du J. E. Hoover Building. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, la circulation était fluide et il ne mit que quelques instants à rejoindre son appartement. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il habitait au numéro 42 de cette petite résidence et il se considérait comme chanceux de n'avoir été « visité » que trois fois. **

**Cette enquête s'annonçait plutôt calme, malgré des points particulièrement obscurs, et il en venait à espérer qu'elle se résumerait à rechercher un maniaque du scalpel. **

**Il se gara en face de son immeuble et respira quelques instants l'air froid et humide avant de se décider à rentrer. Dull Mescuryl en avait assez, par cette nuit calme et étonnamment emplie d'étoiles, de courir après ses chimères. **

**Aussi se sentit-il terriblement découragé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était passé avant lui. **

**La serrure n'avait pas été forcée, mais il se souvenait parfaitement avoir fermé sa porte à clef avant de partir. Il sortit son Sig Sauer et tourna lentement la poignée. Quelqu'un était encore dans la cuisine. **

**Mescuryl se glissa sans bruit le long de sa bibliothèque. On n'entendait rien, que le ronronnement permanent de la pompe de l'aquarium. Les poissons nageaient dans ce silence bourdonnant, lourd de menaces. **

**Enfin, Dull atteignit la porte de la cuisine, restée entrouverte. Il ne pouvait distinguer l'intrus par le faible entrebâillement, mais il percevait parfaitement sa respiration, légèrement sifflante, comme fatiguée.**

**S'assurant de sa prise sur son automatique, il envoya la porte frapper le mur, tout en effectuant une rapide roulade à l'intérieure de la pièce, de façon à se trouver protégé par l'épaisseur d'un placard. Il pointa son arme sur son ennemi.**

**Et se retrouva face à sa mère.**

**-- Dull, veux-tu poser cela! Tu sais bien que je déteste te voir jouer avec une arme !**

**Estomaqué, Dull Mescuryl mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait braqué sa mère !**

**Sans dire un mot, il remit son automatique dans son holster, admirant le calme de la femme qui lui faisait face avec le sourire. Enfin, plus calme, il put articuler :**

**-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais.**

**-- Dull, ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de te joindre. J'ai dû faire exploser ton répondeur à force de laisser des messages. Alors j'ai pensé que tu étais encore parti je ne sais où, sans penser à nourrir tes poissons. Quand on choisit d'avoir des animaux, on s'en occupe !**

**Le lendemain, Dona Fax se réveilla en sursaut, dérangée par la sonnerie du téléphone. **

**-- Ici Mescuryl. Vous avez une heure pour préparer quelques affaires. Rejoignez-moi à l'aéroport de Dulles ; nous partons pour Walla-Walla.**

**Son taux d'adrénaline augmentant, Dona Fax comprit que l'enquête débutait enfin. Aussi sa réponse se résuma-t-elle à un laconique : « J'arrive » .**

**A part un petit trou d'air qui envoya les bagages valser sur les genoux des passagers au moment de la descente, le vol fut sans histoire. **

**Comme tant d'agglomérations de cette région, Walla-Walla paraissait être une petite ville tranquille. Et pourtant, un mois auparavant, un pécheur qui habitait dans l'une de ces maisons en bois, toutes construites sur le même modèle, avait retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme accroché à l'hélice de son bateau.**

**Ce fut sans joie que les deux agents durent subir la présence d'August Dupin. Il s'accrochait à ce meurtre comme une charogne à son bout de carcasse, et tentait de les persuader qu'il ne laisserait rien faire sans son accord : après tout, ils étaient dans sa juridiction. **

**-- Voilà, c'est ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant un petit ponton. La pauvre fille avait les cheveux pris dans les pales. **

**Dupin eut un soupir de compassion.**

**-- Ca fait des années que les poissons crèvent dans cette rivière, mais les pêcheurs d'ici sont comme ça, ils refusent d'accepter les changements ! Comme si le temps s'était arrêté il y a quarante ans...**

**August Dupin philosophait, appuyé sur le capot de sa Thaurus, alors que les deux agents se dirigeaient vers la berge. L'eau verdâtre reflétait les nuages dont la course effrénée annonçait une tempête.**

**-- On les comprend : « le temps est la marque de notre impuissance » murmura Mescuryl en s'avançant sur les planches quelque peu vermoulues.**

**-- Et c'est de qui cette fois?**

**-- Jules Lagneau.**

**-- Rassurez-moi, vous avez bientôt épuisé votre stock.**

**-- Oh non ! j'en ai des bottins.**

**-- Assez pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette enquête ?**

**-- Vous prenez le pari ?**

**-- En tout cas, c'est valable pour nous... Plus le temps passe, plus cette enquête nous échappe. Je crois que nous pataugeons.**

**Dupin les attendait, espérant sans doute se voir confier une tâche quelconque, en fumant un cylindre de papier froissé et jaunâtre qui pouvait difficilement passer pour une cigarette. Il parut hors de lui lorsque Dull Mescuryl lui annonça qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de ses services.**

**-- Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse de venir de Portland juste pour les beaux yeux de votre coéquipière...! La prochaine fois j'exigerai des explications avant de me déplacer, conclut-il en remontant dans sa voiture.**

**Fax et Mescuryl se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, afin de rencontrer le pécheur. Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le déranger pendant son repas, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter un sandwich et demander leur route. Une place était libre devant une épicerie crasseuse dont les murs étaient couverts de petites annonces.**

**-- Je crois que nous voulons tellement trouver une logique à cette histoire, que nous en oublions le rôle du hasard, dit Mescuryl en s'arrêtant, rêveur, devant des affichages de messageries érotiques.**


	4. Fearful cemetery

**Dona Fax se retourna pour surprendre son collègue en train d'éplucher les petites annonces placardées sur le mur gris. **

**-- Bon sang, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Dull.**

**-- Quoi ? Votre petite soeur que vous pensiez enlevée par les extraterrestres ?**

**-- Mais non, le tatouage...**

**-- Si je saisis bien le sujet des affiches que vous contemplez, c'était sur la fesse gauche d'une entraîneuse.**

**Dull ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'allusion ironique.**

**--Il y a cinq ans, j'ai travaillé avec le DEA sur une affaire de prostitution liée à la drogue. Les patrons du réseau se servaient des filles comme revendeuses et blanchissaient l'argent en jouant en bourse des sommes astronomiques.**

**-- Et le rapport avec notre affaire ?**

**-- Le bras droit du boss était un chinois de Hongkong qui avait ramené pas mal de traditions dans ses bagages. Il s'occupait de « réceptionner » les filles. Comme elles représentaient une marchandise précieuse qu'il ne pouvait laisser s'échapper dans la nature, il les faisait tatouer.**

**-- Je vois ; comme les prostituées asiatiques. Mais, laissez-moi deviner...Ca ne ressemblait pas au tatouage de Ripper, tout de même !**

**Mescuryl lui lança un regard amusé.**

**-- Et en plus vous avez des dons de voyance !**

**-- Oui, je suis en communication permanente avec l'esprit du Capitaine Achab.**

**-- La fille à laquelle je pense nous avait aidés dans un gros coup. Elle s'est fait descendre la veille du procès.**

**-- Sous votre garde ? Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous confier ma sécurité...**

**Mais ça nous mène à quoi tous vos souvenirs? une ancienne association de maquereaux qui ont filé sans demander leur reste, génial comme piste ! On ferait mieux d'aller voir notre pécheur.**

**-- Si je ne me trompe pas, cette fille avait travaillé dans un bar assez glauque, le **_**From Dusk Till Dawn**_**. Libre à vous de perdre du temps à courir après les retraités, mais ça, c'est une piste.**

**La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Dona et Dull arrivèrent devant le bar. La façade, noire de pollution, était éclairée par intermittence de néons roses et verts. Au-dessus de la porte cochère de cet édifice hors d'âge trônait une gargouille directement venue de l'imagination des sculpteurs médiévaux de Notre-Dame de Paris. Dull se souvenait d'en avoir esquissé quelques-unes sur un carnet de croquis, lors de ses études en Europe. Ca lui rappelait également un décor de **_**Batman**_

**Dona Fax n'était pas moins impressionnée : quel étrange décor pour un bar ! Une fois déjà, elle avait pénétré dans un café sorti de l'imagination d'un écrivain raté. C'était **_**La Fille De Dracula**_**, à Los Angeles. L'idée que les clients du **_**Dusk**_** puissent ressembler à ce qu'elle y avait vu - des paumés au teint pâle se baladant avec de faux crocs de vampire - la fit sourire.**

**La musique assourdie qui s'échappait du bâtiment semblait rythmée par le grésillement électrique des lumières.**

**-- Si vous croyez que les habitués de ce genre d'établissement vont nous sortir autre chose que des délires paranoïaques, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au...**

**-- Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous allez gentiment m'attendre ici. Voilà les clefs de la voiture, lui dit-il en lui lançant le trousseau. Il y a une soirée spéciale sur le championnat de football à la radio. Je sens que ça va vous plaire !**

**Le trousseau à la main, enthousiasmée par cette perspective, Dona Fax laissa Dull se diriger seul vers l'entrée.**

**La salle dans laquelle l'agent fédéral pénétra se noyait dans une fumée dense et opaque. La faible lumière ambiante permettait à peine de distinguer des visages d'une blancheur exceptionnelle. Dull reconnu « Heroin », de Lou Reed ; La musique du Velvet Underground était assez dans le ton du lieu.**

**Se dirigeant vers le bar, il repéra une blonde qui ne semblait pas là pour passer le temps. Elle lui adressa un sourire suggestif lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle :**

**-- T'as pas la touche d'un habitué. T'as de la chance, j'ai mon diplôme de guide touristique.**

**-- Désolé, mais je cherche quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. **

**-- Je peux p't'être t'aider, si t'es gentil.**

**Dull comprit le message et lui offrit un verre.**

**-- C'était une belle blonde, un peu dans ton genre, qui portait ce tatouage. On m'a dit que je pouvais la trouver ici.**

**-- T'as rien d'autre ? Un peu juste comme description...**

**Mescuryl observait la salle, remarquant que les clients étaient tous regroupés dans les coins sombres. On apercevait de temps à autre l'éclat de l'ivoire de leurs dents étonnamment longues. Tout au fond de la salle, un type habillé en cuir noir se pencha sur la gorge d'une brune pulpeuse, et embrassa goulûment son cou délicat.**

**Il reporta son intention sur sa potentielle source de renseignements, et glissa le cliché vers elle.**

**La fille prit la photo et haussa les épaules, heureuse, malgré tout, d'intéresser quelqu'un.**

**-- Il faudrait remettre tes infos à jour. On n'a pas vu Célia depuis près de deux mois.**

**-- Comment ça ? elle a arrêté ?**

**-- Elle a disparu, quoi. Envolée...Elle rêvait tellement de rencontrer le type idéal, que si elle est tombée dessus, elle est partie sans laisser d'adresse. Trop peur que le patron cherche à la retrouver !**

**-- Elle ne s'entendait plus avec le boss ?**

**-- Non, ça allait plutôt bien. Mais de perdre une fille, ça le met dans des colères pas possibles. **

**-- C'était déjà arrivé ?**

**-- C'est pas courant, vu que le patron est plutôt réglo. Mais l'année dernière, c'est Gin qui s'est fait la malle.**

**-- Elle est partie où ?**

**-- Pas elle : il. C'était un travelo. En fait c'était Gino, mais il se faisait appeler Gin quand il bossait ici. **

**Il comptait s'en aller en Amérique du Sud, à Rio ou un trip du même genre.**

**La fille, le regard perdu dans la mer ambrée de son whisky, soupira tristement.**

**-- Il avait promis d'écrire.**

**Elle finit son verre d'un trait et fit comprendre à Mescuryl qu'il pouvait bien lui en offrir un autre.**

**Dans l'esprit de Dull, les connexions se faisaient à une vitesse incroyable. Sans ce tatouage, il n'aurait rien su. Tout ça grâce à la technologie, et à l'ordinateur. L'agent fédéral s'en voulait presque d'avoir malmené Ripper pendant la réunion de la veille. Mais il devait également admettre qu'un autre paramètre jouait en sa faveur : la chance.**

**A ce moment, un homme en noir se planta devant Dull. Il était taillé comme un videur de boîte.**

**-- Je suis le videur de la boîte.**

**Quelque chose dans son attitude paraissait anormal ; peut-être l'absence d'émotion sur son visage, ou le fait qu'il soit apparu sans qu'on l'ait vu venir...**

**-- Le patron veut vous parler.**

**-- Je suis occupé, ça se voit, non ?**

**Ecartant un pan de sa veste pour montrer à Dull Mescuryl qu'il avait des arguments auxquels on ne pouvait résister, l'homme renouvela son invitation.**

**Dull eut un temps d'hésitation, puis se décida à le suivre jusqu'à un petit bureau miteux où un italien de la seconde génération trônait dans un fauteuil en skaï. L'agent remarqua immédiatement la cravate rose merveilleusement assortie au costume beige à rayures marron. Les dents cariées du petit homme bien en chair étaient jaunes et tâchées de tabac. Ses mains luisaient de brillantine.**

**-- Agent Mescuryl ! Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans mon établissement. Il est à votre goût ?**

**-- Certains de vos consommateurs paraissent trouver vitale la fréquentation de sa clientèle. Je me réserve de ne pas avoir les mêmes besoins. L'avantage, c'est que vous devez avoir moins de verres à laver. Vous mangez beaucoup d'ail, non ?**

**-- Il n'y a pas de petites économies. Mais ne gâchons pas nos retrouvailles...**

**-- C'est vrai que j'apprécie de vous revoir. J'ai toujours adoré fréquenter les tarentules...**

**A l'extérieur du **_**Dusk**_**, Dona patientait dans la voiture, essayant tant bien que mal de finir un vieux bouquin. La radio diffusait la mélodie angoissante de la **_**Red Right Hand**_** de Nick Cave. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle était fascinée par cette musique qui sonnait comme le vague souvenir d'un cauchemar ; une longue route montant vers les étoiles...**

**L'agent Fax arrivait à l'avant dernier chapitre de son livre lorsque, levant les yeux, elle remarqua un groupe d'individus qui l'observaient depuis l'autre côté de la rue.**

**Après ce qui lui semblât une longue délibération, la bande se rapprocha lentement du véhicule.**

**Bientôt, ils l'entourèrent, et Dona n'eut que le temps de refermer sa vitre au nez de l'un des plus laids.**

**Dans l'arrière-salle du pub, l'ambiance n'était, au fond, pas franchement différente. Dull s'interrogeait sur les intentions, sûrement peu amicales, de ce petit truand qui lui devait une condamnation à dix ans fermes dans l'un de ces merveilleux établissements pénitentiaires d'état. Logé, chauffé, nourri et blanchi...Vraiment, il n'avait pas la reconnaissance aisée. **

**Sur un signe de l'Italien, le géant baraqué sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. **

**Enfin on se retrouvait entre vieux amis !**

**Lorsque Dull Mescuryl sortit enfin du **_**From Dusk Till Dawn**_**, la première chose qu'il vit fut un attroupement de truands à la petite semaine, à l'emplacement où il pensait avoir laissé Dona et la voiture.**

**Il se rendit compte avec effarement que derrière le mur vivant des junkies était toujours stationné le véhicule.**

**Comprenant le danger que courait sa coéquipière, Dull Mescuryl dégaina son arme sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir ou de négocier.**

**Brandissant sa plaque d'identification, il cria :**

**-- Agent spécial du FBI ! Tout le monde met les mains en l'air. On reste calme et on s'écarte doucement de ce véhicule.**

**Les blousons de cuirs refluèrent lentement, à mesure que Mescuryl s'approchait, angoissé du sort réservé à Dona.**

**Dona, justement, qui était assise sur le capot de la Chrysler, son livre à la main :**

**-- Désolée, mais tu arrives trop tard : je refuse de recommencer au début.**

**Elle descendit de son siège improvisé, et tendit l'ouvrage à la seule fille du groupe, qui n'avait d'ailleurs de féminin que le maquillage.**

**-- Vous finirez seuls...**

**A l'imitation de Dull, Dona monta en voiture; ils n'échangèrent aucune parole avant que le **_**Dusk**_** n'ait disparu dans les lumières orangées de l'horizon.**

**Enfin, Dona Fax sembla se détendre :**

**-- C'est le principe de la Cavalerie en somme.**

**-- Quoi ?**

**-- La ponctualité : toujours arriver au dernier moment. Il ne me restait plus qu'une page.**

**Dull, sachant que des excuses ne changeraient rien, préféra changer de sujet :**

**--C'était au moins aussi passionnant de mon côté. J'ai laissé un petit souvenir au patron. Disons qu'il aura du mal à donner des ordres pendant quelques semaines. **

**Dona Fax sentait l'angoisse se dissoudre dans la chaleur et le confort de la voiture.**

**--En tout cas, je ne risque pas de conseiller ce bouge à mes amis.**

**-- C'est pourtant charmant : une vieille chapelle gothique érigée sur un ancien cimetière d'indiens Anasazi. **

**Il y eut un long silence pendant que Dona inspirait profondément. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était soulagée de son intervention. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être arriver à s'entendre.**

**Plus calme, elle lui demanda timidement :**

**-- Tu me déposes ?**


	5. Insomnies

**Insomnies**

**La circulation n'était pas très dense devant le siège du FBI, à cette heure plus que matinale. Il n'y avait guère que des accros du travail pour venir si tôt. Mais les fous étaient nombreux au Bureau. Le parking souterrain offrait tout de même plus de place que Dona n'en désirait pour garer sa voiture.**

**La pluie y était sans doute pour beaucoup et elle-même serait bien restée au lit un peu plus longtemps. Elle pensait réellement arriver la première.**

**Pourtant, Dull Mescuryl était déjà derrière l'écran de son IBM lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de ce qui était devenu leur bureau commun.**

**-- Salut ! Tu es là depuis quand ?**

**-- Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi.**

**-- Ah, c'est ça cette odeur !**

**Pour se faire pardonner, Dona Fax se saisit de la cafetière tiédasse, et remplit deux tasses d'un breuvage vaguement brun. Elle en tendit une à son coéquipier.**

**-- Et tu as fait quoi ?**

**-- Notre rapport...Non seulement je tape d'un seul doigt, mais en plus, comme on dit en Europe, ma mère était suisse. **

**Dull Mescuryl se renversa sur sa chaise, fit une boulette avec du papier vierge de qualité supérieure, investissement direct de l'argent du contribuable, tenta un magnifique panier dans la corbeille métallique adossée au mur opposé. Et la manqua.**

**-- Tu veux lire ?**

**Dona aperçu la liasse de formulaires aux couleurs aussi diverses que leurs destinataires étaient mystérieux et eut un soupir de découragement.**

**-- Résume-le moi, plutôt.**

**-- Nous avons donc deux victimes formellement identifiées : Célia et Gino, respectivement Phoebe Kilar et Gianfranco Pileggi pour l'état civil. Tous les deux prostitués. Rien ne semble indiquer que les autres victimes soient de même milieu social.**

**-- En tout cas, cela confirme ton intuition à propos de la colle sur les doigts.**

**-- Et l'idée qu'il devait avoir une vie sociale sous sa véritable identité. J'ai déjà prévenu le service des personnes disparues.**

**-- Je me demande comment j'ai pu me laisser prendre aux simples apparences.**

**-- Tu parles du fait qu'il n'avait rien d'un travesti ?**

**-- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi cette nuit. L'une des premières choses que l'on apprend lorsqu'on choisit la médecine légale comme spécialité, c'est que le système pileux est actif longtemps après le décès. Et les poils repoussent d'autant plus drus qu'ils ont souvent été rasés.**

**Si cet homme avait pris l'habitude de s'épiler au lieu de se raser, on l'aurait trouvé efféminé en le repêchant.**

**-- Dès demain je milite pour l'épilation à la cire.**

**Dona Fax lui accorda un sourire que Dull interpréta comme « le niveau de tes blagues est en baisse, va te coucher ».**

**-- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Bon courage, lui dit-il dans un bâillement, en refermant la porte.**

**Une fois Mescuryl parti, Dona Fax se plongea sans joie dans les divers rapports, résultats toxicologiques et analyses. En désespoir de cause, elle se décida à aller chercher des informations sur des cas similaires au centre de documentation interne.**

**Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, le silence qui y régnait lui fit du bien.**

**Se promenant dans les rayonnages, elle prit tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à son affaire...**

**Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois, elle se saisit d'un volume intitulé : « Les tueurs en série et les rituels sectaires ». L'auteur n'était autre que Dull.**

**Une employée, à sa demande, était allée chercher tous les vieux dossiers pouvant se rattacher aux particularités de la situation: mutilations sur des femmes, ablations de divers organes... Lorsqu'elle revint, ses bras disparaissaient sous un amas de papiers qui menaçaient s'effondrer. La jeune femme eut juste le temps d'attraper la pile avant qu'ils ne finissent par terre.**

** L'agent spécial Fax prit alors une longue inspiration, et se pencha avec courage et désespoir à la fois sur l'empilement de violence, mort, agression, qui s'étalait devant elle.**

**Les touristes ne se pressaient guère aujourd'hui devant la statue monumentale de Jefferson. Le temps humide n'est pas bon pour la réflexion sur la démocratie. **

**Penser à l'acte de gouvernement en un jour aussi gris, c'était n'en voir que les mauvais côtés : les responsabilités écrasantes, le peu de reconnaissance qu'on en obtenait, l'immense dérision du pouvoir. Et la solitude. Toujours. Il y avait bien eu une époque où il se disait que le pouvoir était la clef de tout. Il avait recherché le pouvoir. Il l'avait trouvé. Et dans un sens, il l'avait conservé. Que ses actes soient légaux ou non, il les avait toujours trouvés justifiés. Ce n'était pas une maudite pluie de fin d'automne qui allait lui faire regretter le passé. **

**Mais maintenant, il savait. Il savait que quelque soit la nature du pouvoir que l'on détenait, quelque part une autre personne en avait plus. **

**Et vu sous cet angle, il avait gâché son existence.**

** Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes qu'il agita en vain : elle était désespérément vide. **

**Un groupe d'adolescent conduit par un professeur s'approchait. Tous étaient équipés d'appareils photo. Un bruit pareil à un sifflement résonna dans le ciel, qu'on ne put tout à fait le confondre avec le bruit de la pluie et du vent. L'homme tourna le dos au groupe: il détestait être photographié. Heureusement pour lui, un jeune garçon attira l'attention du groupe sur un triangle noir dans le ciel. Ca bougeait très vite, et il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce sifflement.**

**--Regardez ! C'est E.T. qui rend visite à Clinton !**

**Décidément ça n'était pas une bonne journée.**

**Mescuryl, une fois rentré chez lui tenta de se coucher, comme un être normalement constitué l'aurait fait, sur son lit. Mais depuis longtemps, depuis l'Académie, tout le monde savait que Dull n'était pas normal. Souvent, il se sentait comme un martien oublié sur terre par ses congénères.**

**En désespoir de cause, il se servit une bière fraîche et alluma sa télé. Sur le câble, il passait un vieux film en noir et blanc qu'il avait déjà vu, mais qu'il adorait: La Momie.**

**Dona Fax se décida enfin à bouger de sa chaise, lorsque l'appel du ventre se fit trop pressant. Et en effet, il était plus de trois heure.**

**Par la fenêtre sale, elle voyait la pluie tomber comme ces rideaux de perles dans les restaurants minables, qui tintent quand on veut discrètement aller aux toilettes.**

**Se retrouver à la cafétéria officielle du Bureau ne lui disait rien. Là, tous les hommes étaient en costume gris, et les femmes en tailleur beige. Elle s'y sentait comme dans une cantine de l'armée.**

**Le Ripley's n'était qu'à deux pas ; cela la décida à affronter la pluie.**

**En passant devant un vendeur de journaux, Dona s'arrêta devant les titres de la presse. Elle eut une bonne minute d'hésitation avant de décrypter et de croire ce que ses yeux lisaient sur les affiches agitées par le vent. Elle dégaina son cellulaire.**

**-- Mescuryl, répondit une voix fatiguée.**

**-- Assieds-toi et écoute ça.**

**Dona déplia un journal déjà trempé, en se dirigeant vers le fast-food le plus proche où elle trouva enfin refuge.**

**-- « Le mystère des animaux mutilés: mais que font les autorités ? »**

**-- C'est un roman ?**

**-- La une du **_**Tattler**_** de ce matin.**

**Les serveuses criaient les commandes à la cuisine, et Dona désespérait de trouver un coin tranquille. Enfin, tout au bout de la salle, elle aperçut un box vide.**

**-- « Une nouvelle série d'assassinats d'animaux endeuille aujourd'hui la capitale. On se souvient il y a huit jours du sort réservé au pauvre Billy. Ce fox terrier de six ans, affectueux et calme, avait été retrouvé éviscéré par les voies naturelles, dans le jardin public derrière la maison de son maître. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en mesure d'affirmer que les meurtres ont recommencé... », etc, etc...**

**Tu as entendu, Mescuryl ? par les voies naturelles !**

**Dull avait tout d'abord eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Dona. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, ça avait été pour faire LE cauchemar. Celui qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin. Aussi était il encore plus fatigué qu'en la quittant le matin. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait où l'emmenait sa collègue, ses neurones se réveillèrent.**

**-- Il y a des faits précis dans l'article ?**

**-- Un peu. Pas assez. **

**-- Et l'article est signé ?**

**-- Juste des initiales. Je vais appeler le journal pour savoir. **

**-- Et s'ils te parlent de leur secret professionnel à la con, sors leur le grand jeu : obstruction à enquête, complicité... la totale quoi.**

**-- T'inquiète pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air, mais...**

**-- Je sais. Je te fais confiance pour leur sortir les vers du nez. Je te retrouve au bureau dans vingt minutes.**

**-- Non, plutôt au Ripley's. Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné.**

**-- Parce que c'est une raison ? demanda Mescuryl ironiquement. Tu crois peut-être que je donne rendez-vous à mes équipiers dans un motel, lorsque je n'ai pas dormi... ?**

**Dull s'accorda le temps de prendre une douche avant de griller tous les feux rouges de la ville et de manquer d'emboutir un fourgon de la police. Il se sentait enfin vraiment bien depuis le début de cette enquête. Quelque chose de « bizarre » s'était produit parallèlement à une enquête a priori peu étrange. Et Dull ne croyait pas aux coïncidence. Au moins pas à celle-ci : il y avait forcément un lien, et donc une piste. **

**Dull Mescuryl détestait avoir à faire des trajets en voiture lorsqu'il avait senti, flairé une information importante : il aurait déjà voulu être en train d'interroger ce mystérieux rédacteur. Occupé à retourner le peu d'informations qu'il avait dans tous les sens, il n'évita que de justesse de renvoyer à son cercueil une pauvre momie qui traversait.**

**L'agent Mescuryl fut un peu surpris que Dona ait obtenu si facilement les coordonnées du journaliste.**

**-- Tu as déjà le nom ?... Remarque, c'est normal : quelqu'un capable de supporter la compagnie de l'agent Mescuryl plus d'une journée est forcément plein de ressources.**

**-- Mais on dirait presque un compliment ? Je te sens comme impatient d'avoir une discussion avec le rédacteur de l'article.**

**-- De tailler une bavette tu veux dire ?**


	6. Die Hand die Tötet

**Die Hand die Tötet**

**Des photos d'animaux prises dans des laboratoires - sûrement peu au fait des méthodes de camouflages des expériences - s'étalaient sur l'ensemble les murs d'une petite pièce au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble à moitié abandonné. Certaines avaient été découpées dans des magazines, mais la plupart étaient des clichés originaux. Dull en déduit que le jeune homme assis derrière le bureau en Formica ne se contentait pas de protester devant les centres de recherche. C'était selon toute vraisemblance un activiste forcené; il ne douta pas un instant qu'il posséda tout le matériel nécessaire pour découper du grillage, et forcer quelques serrures.**

**L'homme paru jauger les agents Fax et Mescuryl pendant une bonne minute avant de se décider enfin à leur adresser la parole :**

**-- Alors comme ça le FBI s'intéresse aux animaux ?**

**-- Pas exactement, le repris Dona. En fait nous enquêtons sur une affaire qui pourrait être liée aux enlèvements et mutilations dont vous parlez dans votre article.**

**-- Vous me rassurez ! J'aurai pu croire un instant que les autorités faisaient preuve de compassion et d'«humanité ».**

**Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil, jouant négligemment avec un crayon.**

**-- Ca vous intéresserait de connaître mes sources. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?**

**Dull Mescuryl n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette conversation. Il respectait les gens qui avaient du caractère, qui défendaient leur cause. Mais ce type avait sans conteste le don de lui courir sur le système. Aussi laissa-t-il Dona répondre.**

**-- Oui, cela nous intéresserait au plus au point. En toute franchise, nous sommes venus juste pour vous écouter.**

**-- Interroger, rectifia l'écologiste. Pas écouter. C'est pour ça que vous ne saurez rien. Tout est dans le journal.**

**Dull Mescuryl n'en pouvait plus de supporter les allusions et les sarcasmes de cet écolo autosatisfait. Ils perdaient un temps précieux. Les « autres » en profitaient pour agir dans l'ombre. Dull savait qu'un vaste complot se cachait derrière des événements apparemment sans grand intérêt. Son instinct lui commandait d'agir, et Dull faisait toujours confiance à son instinct. Cet imbécile allait comprendre.**

**Dull s'avança vers le bureau.**

**-- Ecoutez-moi bien, sombre crétin. Si vous ne nous dites pas tout, des gens vont mourir, et vous pourrez vous le reprocher toute votre vie.**

**-- Parce que la mort d'une pauvre bête totalement innocente, ça n'a pas d'importance ?**

**Les deux mains de l'agent Mescuryl claquèrent sur la surface lisse de la table, envoyant rouler au loin stylos et documents.**

**-- J'ai pourtant été clair: soit vous nous dites ce que nous voulons savoir et nous repartons dans cinq minutes, soit vous refusez. Et demain à 7 heure, trente personnes débarquent ici, saisissant tous vos papiers, dévastant vos locaux. Croyez bien que ça n'ira pas sans incidents.**

**-- Des menaces, maintenant, s'écria le grand protecteur des petites bêtes en se levant enfin de sa chaise.**

**Dona Fax lui jeta un regard glacial, s'approcha de lui rapidement et le rejeta dans son fauteuil d'une main de fer.**

**Dull repris de sa voix la plus inquiétante :**

**-- Et vous ne savez pas le pire... De nous deux, c'est moi le plus gentil.**

**L'homme sembla déstabilisé; il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à ces deux gêneurs. **

**Et la seule solution était apparemment de tout leur dire.**

**-- OK, dit-il, c'est bon, vous avez gagné. Tout ce que je peux vous donner, c'est la liste des gens avec qui j'ai parlé. Il y a leurs coordonnées en face des noms des victimes. **

**-- Avec une tasse de café et des biscuits ce serait parfait, ajouta Dull.**

**L'homme haussa les épaules, et alluma son ordinateur. Mescuryl regardait la liste sortir sur l'imprimante, tandis que Dona se désintéressait de la scène. Ce qui se passait dehors revêtait vraisemblablement un plus grand intérêt.**

**Le bruit strident de l'imprimante à aiguilles cessa au bout de quelques instants. Dull déchira le papier et le rangea aussitôt dans sa veste.**

**Dona se réveilla pour poser une dernière question.**

**-- Est-ce que les animaux ont été autopsiés ?**

**-- Pas d'autopsie poussée, non. Juste les constatations du vétérinaire du coin le plus souvent. Et heureusement ! Nous ne sommes pas de ces charognards qui découpent les cadavres de pauvres êtres, les examinent pendant des heures et font toutes sortes d'analyses farfelues. Lorsqu'un être est mort, on le respecte, conclut-il d'un ton docte.**

**-- Donc vous ne savez pas quels viscères ont été prélevés...**

**-- En gros, si.**

**-- En gros, cria presque l'agent Fax, En gros ! A cause de votre pseudo respect des bêtes, nous allons être obligés d'obtenir un permis d'exhumer un hamster ou un cochon d'appartement ! **

**Furieuse, elle sortit de la pièce, claquant bruyamment la porte, sans même attendre son collègue.**

**L'air frais lui fit du bien et elle commençait à se calmer lorsque Dull la retrouva devant leur voiture.**

**-- Pourquoi t'es tu mise dans un pareil état ; ça pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais avoir à autopsier un éléphant.**

**-- Tu me fais mourir de rire. Ce type nous a menti depuis le début.**

**-- Comment ça ?**

**-- La liste qu'il nous a remise. Elle est fausse. Ou plutôt incomplète. Son écran se reflétait dans la vitre.**

**Dull eut un sourire admiratif.**

**-- Bien joué ! **

**-- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.**

**-- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... répondit Mescuryl sur le mode énigmatique.**

**-- C'est à dire ?**

**-- Que j'aurai des personnes à te présenter.**

**-- Et pour ce soir ? **

**-- Tu t'occupes du permis d'exhumer. Après, repos, Sergent !**

**La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt en cette période de l'année, et les rares lampadaires installés par la municipalité dans ce quartier vieillissant ne jetaient qu'une vague lueur sur les trottoirs ruisselants.**

**Jane habitait cet endroit depuis son enfance. Elle s'y était mariée, dans l'église aujourd'hui désaffectée, et y mourait à petit feu depuis que Chris n'était plus là. Il ne lui restait que Sweety, qui à ce même moment se dandinait devant elle en gémissant curieusement. **

**Et soudain, dans une lumière aveuglante, Jane vit Sweety s'en aller.**

**Il n'était pas émotif, non ! Mais chaque fois l'idée qu'il pouvait recommencer le faisait trembler d'excitation. Cette sensation était divine. Il se sentait capable d'influencer le destin, mais il n'était pas maître du magma qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.**

**Pas encore, il ne fallait pas encore. **

**La porte était là, tentante, mais il voulait attendre et se laisser habiter par son désir. L'attente était aussi importante que l'acte même.**

**Attendre.**

**Dona Fax ne rêva que d'animaux dépecés, torturés. Elle se réveilla brusquement, longtemps avant le jour ; ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle se rendit au bureau, persuadée que l'autopsie qu'elle allait devoir pratiquer ne pourrait pas être plus terrible que ses cauchemars.**

**Dull était injoignable. Une note l'attendait sur son bureau, lui annonçant qu'elle était attendue pour une autopsie à Baltimore. Un numéro de téléphone apparaissait en bas du papier. Contrariée d'être dérangée pour autre chose que l'enquête qui occupait tout son temps, Dona ne se décida à contacter le mystérieux correspondant qu'après le repas. La personne qui lui répondit se présenta comme étant Peter Miles, vétérinaire de son état. L'ayant écouté avec attention, Dona Fax partit sans hésitation, prenant juste le soin de laisser le message en évidence pour son collègue.**

**Ce que Peter Miles avait à raconter à Dona n'était pas franchement plaisant. On nageait en pleine science fiction, et l'agent Fax ne supportait cela que dans les romans. La petite vieille qui avait inventé toute cette histoire devait être atteinte de la maladie d' Alzheimer. Elle délirait. A l'université, pendant les cours de physique, les professeurs avaient bien insisté sur le fait que les chats ne pouvaient pas s'envoler dans une grande lumière blanche et être transformés en chien.**

**Et sans se tromper, Dona Fax savait que c'était un chien. Son poil roux et brillant aurait sans aucun doute tenté un taxidermiste, mais ainsi étendu sur la table d'autopsie, il ressemblait plutôt à une vieille fourrure trop longtemps abandonnée au fonds d'une malle.**

**-- Lorsque j'ai entendu Jane me raconter tout ça, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle délirait...**

**Dona enfila une blouse, et sorti de sa mallette une paire de lunettes de protection. On n'était jamais sûr de ce que l'on pouvait découvrir au cours d'une autopsie: différents hôtes peu engageants pouvaient s'être glissés dans la dépouille, ou des microbes; on disait même dans les couloirs de Quantico que certains légistes tombaient parfois sur des douves du foie, ou des chrysalides de papillons rares coincés dans la gorge.**

**-- Et puis quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette pauvre bête, j'ai contacté le shérif. C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir.**

**-- Je vous remercie, monsieur Miles. Si vous ne voulez pas participer à l'autopsie, j'aimerai que vous me laissiez : j'ai l'habitude de travailler seule.**

**Une fois le vétérinaire parti, Dona sorti un dictaphone de son sac.**

**-- Nous sommes le 13 Novembre. Il est 15 h 27. Le sujet est un chien mâle âgé de 4 ans. Race : cocker. Couleur du poil : roux très prononcé. Taille sans la queue : 90 cm. Pas de cause apparente du décès, mais il paraît très maigre.**

**Posant son dictaphone sur le rebord de la table, elle attrapa un bistouri.**

**-- Je procède à l'incision.**

**Dona venait à peine d'ouvrir l'animal que son cellulaire retenti. C'était Dull qui se décidait enfin à l'appeler. Dona coinça son téléphone contre son épaule, et continua d'observer le chien.**

**-- Alors, il est calme ton patient ?**

**-- Oh, oui ! Il est totalement vidé.**


	7. Abduction

**Abduction**

**La voix de Dull Mescuryl fit sursauter Dona tellement il paraissait excité.**

**-- Commença, « vidé » ?**

**-- Tous les viscères ont été prélevés. Même le cerveau.**

**-- Attends, sur les victimes humaines, ce n'était pas le cas.**

**-- Non, et c'est tout à fait troublant.**

**-- Bon... Dull semblait tenter de se calmer. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?**

**-- Pas plus d'une heure.**

**-- Je t'attends au bureau. Nous avons rendez-vous avec quelques amis ce soir.**

**Dona Fax avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant son trajet de retour, et d'échafauder une théorie. Ce tueur s'amusait. Il se faisait peu à peu la main, perfectionnait sa méthode. Prélever le cerveau était une technique extrêmement difficile, et il était possible qu'il s'entraîna d'abord sur des animaux.**

**Il aurait fallu pouvoir autopsier les autres. **

**Et si elle était dans le vrai, la prochaine victime humaine aurait, elle aussi, subi l'ablation du cerveau.**

**Dull semblait avoir sa propre idée sur le sujet, mais, apparemment, ne voulait pas se prononcer sur les répercussions de ces derniers événements ; Dona garda ses réflexions pour elle.**

**Dona eut l'impression que Dull faisait exprès de compliquer le chemin pour aller rencontrer ses « amis ». Enfin, au bout d'une heure, ils se garèrent dans un parking souterrain mal éclairé, mais au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, ils sortirent par une porte de service dont la peinture rouge s'écaillait. Les quelques lampes qui éclairaient les couloirs parcourus de conduites et de câbles permettaient à peine de voir ses pieds. Pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte à fermeture électronique. Un grésillement retenti dans le silence pesant du sous-sol. Dull connaissait très bien le système, puisqu'il répondit immédiatement.**

**-- Mescuryl. Je vous amène le plus sexy des agents du FBI !**

**Dona ne s'étonnait plus de rien, et entra à la suite de son collègue dans une sorte de sas de décompression. **

**-- Tu peux me dire ce que nous faisons ici ?**

**-- Une enquête, pourquoi ?**

**En fait, le sas s'ouvrait sur l'une des pièces les plus encombrées que Dona Fax ait eu la possibilité de visiter durant sa carrière. Finalement, Mescuryl n'était pas si désordonné... !**

**Ils étaient trois dans cette souricière, aussi dissemblables que l'on puisse être.**

**L'un des hommes se précipita sur son appareil photo, et commença à mitrailler l'agent Fax.**

**-- Mescuryl, tu me donnes son adresse ?**

**Celui qui était en costume-cravate s'approcha de la jeune femme.**

**-- Agent Fax, bienvenue. Je suis Pim, et mes amis sont Pam et Poum. Excusez-nous des mesures de sécurité, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.**

**-- Surtout quand on reçoit des agents du gouvernement, compléta le seul qui porta des lunettes.**

**Dona se tourna vers Dull.**

**-- Tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais les trois petits cochons...**

**-- Non, agent Fax, nous sommes beaucoup plus sérieux que cela, corrigea le plus « intellectuel ».**

**-- Dona, je te présente les trois plus grands paranoïaques de l'ensemble des Etats-Unis.**

**L'homme à lunettes pris une disquette sur l'une des tables.**

**-- Après l'agent Mescuryl, bien entendu... Je suppose que c'est ça que tu voulais, dit-il en tendant à Dull un petit étui en plastique. Comme j'avais un peu de temps, j'ai recopié toute leur banque de données.**

**-- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dona Fax.**

**-- Les informations contenues dans le petit ordinateur de votre écologiste préféré, expliqua le photographe. Darren est spécialiste du piratage informatique, précisa-t-il en désignant l'homme au costume. Pete, lui, c'est le détournement d'informations « sensibles ».**

**Dull cessa un instant de jouer avec la disquette pour terminer les présentations.**

**-- Et l'homme qui va lancer ta carrière de mannequin, c'est Oswald.**

**-- Spécialiste de tout, précisa-t-il.**

**Mescuryl se fit soudain sérieux.**

**-- Etes-vous au courant d'expériences secrètes menées par le gouvernement, ces temps-ci ?**

**-- Depuis l'affaire de la prison de Cumberland, il semble que ça a cessé pour un moment. Ou alors ils sont tellement discrets que nous même nous ne sommes pas au courant.**

**-- C'est à propos des cadavres éviscérés ? interrogea Oswald.**

**-- Un petit scoop, agent Mescuryl, supplia Darren.**

**-- Pas tant que je n'ai pas d'informations supplémentaires ; Désolé, mais votre journal sortira sans entrevue exclusive avec le chasseur de fantômes du FBI.**

**Dona attrapa sur un bureau une casquette qui traînait, et la lança adroitement sur l'objectif photo qui refusait de la lâcher.**

**-- Et sans reportage photo sur les agents spéciaux de sexe féminin !**

**Il faisait un froid glacial dans le parking. Dona commença par mettre le chauffage de la voiture à fond ; ensuite, posément, elle interrogea son collègue.**

**-- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'expériences ?**

**-- Oh, juste une idée...**

**Peu convaincue, Dona Fax poursuivit :**

**-- De mon point de vue, les animaux n'excluent pas les autres victimes. Peut-être s'en sert-il pour se faire la main.**

**-- Donc notre prochain cadavre humain risque d'avoir le crâne encore plus vide que celui d'Omer Simpson.**

**-- Tout juste ! Tu as eu le temps de rechercher du côté des familles ?**

**-- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été d'un grand intérêt. Ils avaient coupé les ponts depuis un petit moment déjà. Gianfranco était divorcé, et Phoebe sur le point de l'être.**

**-- Et que penses-tu de l'histoire de la grand-mère ?**

**-- Rien pour l'instant. Rentre chez toi, on verra ça demain, dit Mescuryl en déposant Dona devant sa voiture personnelle.**

**Dona sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle se décida à faire ce qu'il lui avait conseillé lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître au tournant.**

**Les abords du fleuve étaient calmes, et, ce qui importait le plus au promeneur noctambule, très peu éclairés. Il réussit pourtant sans peine à identifier la personne qu'il cherchait.**

**Il s'approcha discrètement mais sans se cacher.**

**-- Bonsoir, Monsieur Mescuryl, dit-il à demi-voix.**

**Au petit matin, les trottoirs de la Capitale étaient recouverts de verglas. Toutefois pas suffisamment pour expliquer les marques et hématomes sur le visage de l'agent Dull Mescuryl.**

**Dona Fax l'observa longuement, puis eut un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.**

**Dull referma lentement la porte du bureau.**

**-- Disons que j'ai rencontré deux personnes cette nuit. La seconde n'a pas apprécié ce qu'a pu me dire la première.**

**-- Bien entendu, tu n'as pas pu l'identifier... Porte plainte contre X ! Peut-être faut-il chercher du côté des maris jaloux ?**

**Mescuryl s'installa avec difficulté dans son fauteuil.**

**-- Reste assise, et écoute moi sans m'interrompre. Tu pourras crier au fou, mais seulement après.**

**Dona lui fit signe qu'elle était prête à l'entendre.**

**-- Pour moi il y a deux hypothèses: soit nous sommes en présence d'enlèvements effectués par des extraterrestres - la description de la vieille femme correspond tout à fait au schéma abductioniste classique - soit il s'agit d'un complot gouvernemental.**

**Dona l'observa avec une lueur de compassion dans le regard :**

**-- Tu as oublié une troisième hypothèse: nous sommes témoins d'un gigantesque foutage de gueule. Ta grand-mère avait un J&B de trop dans le nez, et son chat s'est fait la malle avec le siamois du voisin.**

**-- Soit un peu sérieuse...**

**-- Parce que toi tu l'es ? Non, mais tu délires Mescuryl ! Des extraterrestres, un complot gouvernemental !**

**-- Penses-tu réellement que ce n'est pas la meilleure explication à notre énigme ?**

**-- Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi.**

**-- C'est simple. La liste complète des animaux mutilés révèle qu'il y a eu deux juments, une chèvre et trois vaches de mutilées.**

**-- Ce qui signifie ?**

**-- Que ces mutilations relèvent d'une technique ordonnée et systématique. Comme un suivi épizoologique.**

**-- Une observation de l'évolution d'une maladie ?**

**-- Oui, et probablement d'une forme mutante d'encéphalite spongiforme. Autrement, pourquoi prélever l'encéphale ? Je suppose que tu ne fais pas ton quotidien des revues écologistes. Sache tout de même que depuis deux ans, des animaux qui ne devraient pas l'être, comme les chats, sont atteints d'une forme de maladie dérivée de l'encéphalite bovine.**

**-- Dull, tu crois vraiment me faire avaler que le gouvernement est derrière toute cette série de meurtres déguisée en mascarade extraterrestre ?**

**-- La thématique roswellienne leur permet de se mettre à l'abri des poursuites.**

**Un silence pesant s'installa dans le petit bureau ; Dona restait perdue dans ses pensées.**

**-- Désolée, mais je refuse de te suivre. C 'est trop gros.**

**-- Va voir dans les affaires non classées : 1986, dans la petite ville de Aubrey, Missouri, 750 des 8500 habitants sont morts, en six mois, de ce que les autorités ont appelé « virus grippal indéterminé ». J'ai eu accès à certains dossiers médicaux : ils développaient en réalité une fièvre encéphalique spontanée. Un truc jamais vu auparavant. Or, l'année précédant cette catastrophe, une société pharmaceutique avait réalisé une « étude » de la population. Le directeur de cette société était également ancien directeur du service de recherche du secrétaire d'Etat à la santé de l'époque.**

**--Dull, ce que tu dis est non seulement atroce, mais également surréaliste. C'est le résultat d'un délire paranoïaque caractérisé !**

**-- J'attends ton explication.**


	8. è apokrisis

**è apokrisis ?******

**La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il était difficile de distinguer de quoi, ou de qui, provenaient les faibles sanglots que répercutait l'escalier de la cave.**

**En réalité, c'était plus un cagibi qu'une véritable pièce, une sorte de placard dans lequel un être vivant était enfermé. Une forte odeur de pourriture émanait des portes fermées par un cadenas épais, un mélange de saleté et de peur.**

**Un pas lent et pesant fit craquer les marches de bois d'un vieil escalier.**

**Même si ses convictions avaient été ébranlées, Dona Fax se refusait à accepter les théories de Dull ; il était fou à lier. Il y avait obligatoirement une raison, une explication logique à toute cette affaire. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était reprendre chaque élément depuis le début.**

**Le premier dossier ne lui révéla rien qu'elle ne sut déjà, mais le second contenait une note griffonnée par Mescuryl. On pouvait y lire les informations qu'il avait recueillies sur les familles des victimes. **

**Un détail pourtant attira l'attention de la jeune femme : sur les deux victimes identifiées, l'une était divorcée, l'autre devait bientôt l'être... Même si cela pouvait s'expliquer par leur situation personnelle, il ne fallait rien négliger. Dona Fax se décida donc à aller fouiller dans les registres d'état civil, afin d'apprendre de quel tribunal ces cas dépendaient. Intuitivement, elle sentait qu'il y avait là plus qu'une simple coïncidence.**

**Au bout d'une heure de démarches administratives, Dona eut enfin sous les yeux les références nécessaires. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'apprendre que les deux cas de divorces qui l'intéressaient étaient traités au même endroit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir accès aux archives du tribunal... Avec un peu de chance, on s'apercevrait que d'autres clientes avaient mystérieusement disparu depuis 4 ans. Sans vraiment y croire, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer.**

**Après un instant de réflexion, l'agent Fax se décida à aller enquêter seule : avec son enthousiasme ordinaire, Dull Mescuryl s'emballerait immédiatement, alors qu'il n'y avait encore aucun élément probant. **

**La jeune femme dut pourtant bien s'avouer que ce qui la rebutait le plus était d'admettre pouvoir agir sur une intuition, et non uniquement poussée par un enchaînement logique de faits et déductions. Cela aurait trop fait plaisir à Dull de la prendre en « faute » !**

**Le tribunal du 11ème District était installé dans une ancienne ambassade. Les salles y étaient vastes et hautes de plafond ; les talons claquaient sur les parquets avec un bruit particulièrement désagréable.**

**S'étant perdue dans le dédale des couloirs, Dona Fax dû demander son chemin jusqu'au bureau du juge Alemby. Aimablement, un employé s'offrit de l'y conduire.**

**Le juge était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu fort, mais très actif et vigoureux. La vie et les épreuves avaient marqué son visage de rides profondes qui lui dessinaient comme un masque un peu grotesque ; elles n'avaient en revanche rien entamé de sa forme physique.**

**Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir au large dossier, séparé de ses visiteurs et plus largement du monde extérieur à son travail, par un immense bureau en chêne. **

**Dona Fax lui tendit la main par-dessus ce mur de Berlin.**

**-- Votre Honneur, je vous remercie de me recevoir...**

**-- Mais c'est un plaisir que de pouvoir aider les agents fédéraux ; surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi agréables à regarder !**

**Dona Fax se retint à grand peine de l'envoyer sur les roses, puis décida de jouer de cet avantage, malgré le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. Elle adressa au vieux libidineux un merveilleux sourire, à faire fondre tous les glaciers de Patagonie. Et enchaîna immédiatement :**

**-- Je vous ai amené les dossiers de nos victimes dont le divorce était traité ici, dit-elle en lui passant la liasse de documents. Je crois que vous vous êtes personnellement occupé de l'un d'eux. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit...**

**-- Il y a tellement de cas plus ou moins difficiles qui passent par ici, soupira le juge en ouvrant la première chemise.**

**L'agent fédéral prit le temps de contempler la décoration du bureau. Une collection d'objets égyptiens était disposée avec soin sur une table basse. Un feu brûlait dans la vaste cheminée, mais les dimensions de la pièce rendaient à peine perceptible la chaleur dégagée. Une pipe récemment éteinte traînait sur le bureau, à coté d'un cendrier contenant un peu de poudre grise et duveteuse et des bouts d'allumettes calcinées.**

**Le juge eut comme un mouvement de surprise en lisant les données du second cas, celui de la fille. Dona crut déceler de la contrariété dans son attitude.**

**-- Vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.**

**-- Cette femme, c'est moi qui ai instruit son dossier. Assez compliqué d'ailleurs. Vous ne savez rien de son assassin ?**

**-- Malheureusement non, répondit l'agent Fax, en se demandant pourquoi elle perdait son temps dans cette discussion stérile. Il était évident que le juge ne pourrait l'aider : il devait traiter des dizaines de dossiers tous les mois. Comment se rappeler tel ou tel détail...**

**-- Cette jeune femme, Phoebe Kilar. Un cas assez difficile, parce que son mari avait demandé le divorce à ses torts exclusifs. Disons qu'il avait des preuves de sa vie dissolue. Elle était assez emportée, et avait même eu des altercations avec plusieurs employés du Tribunal. Le jugement se faisait attendre et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur...**

**-- C'est à dire , demanda Dona soudain vivement intéressée.**

**-- Je me souviens, c'était il y a moins d'un an ; après une entrevue de conciliation particulièrement difficile, elle était brusquement sortie de ce bureau et s'était fait renverser par l'un de nos agents de la propreté. En fait, elle était rentrée dans une poubelle, et avait fait un tel scandale que le pauvre employé avait failli être renvoyé...**

**-- Mais il ne l'a pas été.**

**--Non, j'ai calmé les choses. Vous savez, c'est un pauvre jeune homme ; il n'a jamais eu de chance dans la vie... Sa mère a abandonné le foyer, et lui même a du être suivi par des psychologues pendant un bon moment. Cette histoire l'a tellement embarrassé qu'il a démissionné quelque temps plus tard.**

**-- Vous pourriez me donner un peu plus de précisions ? Tout élément, même s'il paraît inintéressant peut avoir de l'importance dans cette enquête.**

**Le juge eut un long moment d'hésitation, comme s'il pesait des arguments...**

**-- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de cela. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous donner les coordonnées de ce jeune homme. Il s'appelle Roger Oswald Swell. Normalement, vous le trouverez à cette adresse, ajouta le juge Alemby, en inscrivant les renseignements sur un petit carton.**

**-- Je vous remercie, dit Dona Fax en se levant et ramassant le bristol. Je vous recontacterai si j'ai besoin d'informations complémentaires.**

**Le sourire du juge parût forcé, comme s'il s'était persuadé que les dérangements étaient finis, et qu'on lui annonçait une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Mais il raccompagna tout de même l'agent du FBI jusqu'à la porte.**

**Sur le seuil, Dona se retourna pour ajouter :**

**-- Si autre chose vous revenait, je reste au tribunal pour un moment encore : il me faut consulter une bonne partie de vos archives...**

**Puis elle lui tourna le dos, persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude. Lorsqu'elle se fut assez éloignée, elle appela son collègue, afin qu'il contacte Roger Swell. Comme il ne semblait guère enthousiaste, elle lui fit remarquer que c'était encore elle qui allait se plonger des heures durant dans la poussière des archives et s'user les yeux sur de vieux microfilms...**

**Les choses se déroulèrent mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré : tous les dossiers récents étaient informatisés, et faire des recoupements avec les victimes non identifiées ne prit que trois heures. Elle ne releva que deux cas intéressants, dont elle faxa les références au service des personnes disparues du FBI, afin de tenter une identification.**

**L'agent Dona Fax sortait juste du bâtiment lorsque son téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner. Elle posa sur le capot de sa Ford le paquet de listing que l'employée lui avait tiré ; C'était Dull Mescuryl.**

**-- J'ai deux nouvelles pour toi...**

**-- La bonne en premier. Ou la moins mauvaise.**

**-- Ton petit Roger a été soigné en hôpital psychiatrique pendant 6 ans. Pour mutilations répétées sur des animaux, « traduisant un déséquilibre mental de type schizophrénique ». Il est sortit il y a deux ans.**

**-- Et la mauvaise ?**

**-- Il est introuvable depuis 2 mois.**

**-- Tu as essayé les centres spécialisés ? S'il a fait une rechute, c'est possible que...**

**-- Les recherches ont commencé. Mais surtout, je sais dans quelle clinique il était soigné : service des troubles mentaux du Docteur Mengele, au Cook County.**

**-- Je t'y retrouve dans une heure.**

**Le grand bâtiment en brique rouge, au fond de son parc, paraissait être un lieu de calme et de repos. Pourtant, on y soignait toutes sortes de désordres. Des dérangés, des lunatiques, des fous, des malades... Quelque soit le nom qu'on leur donnait, la réalité était la même : tous étaient des personnes humaines, mais aucun ne pouvait, sans danger, vivre en société.**

**Le Docteur Mengele était un petit homme tout en rondeurs : son visage, son ventre. Jusqu'à ses lunettes qu'il avait choisies avec un mauvais goût certain. Dull su immédiatement qu'il vivait seul et devait fréquenter les bars, la nuit, plutôt que d'affronter le vide d'un appartement trop grand pour lui.**

**C'était pourtant un homme affable, comme le prouva son accueil. Il serra la main des deux agents comme s'ils étaient deux amis intimes par lui trop longtemps négligés.**

**Il leur proposa un siège, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :**

**-- Que puis-je donc faire pour vous être utile ?**

**Dull Mescuryl laissa sa collègue mener l'entrevue; après tout, c'était elle le médecin.**

**-- C'est à propos de l'un des patients que vous avez soigné, et que vous soignez peut-être encore : Roger Swell...**

**-- Oh, oui, un jeune homme charmant ! Très intelligent, sensible...**

**-- Votre charmant patient est peut-être impliqué dans une affaire de meurtres en série, Docteur Mengele.**

**-- De meurtres ? Non, pas Roger. Il serait incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Il est bien trop sensible pour cela. Je dirai presque que son empathie naturelle est la première cause de ses troubles.**

**-- Vous en êtes certain ? **

**-- Absolument.**

**-- Pourtant, reprit Mescuryl, nous savons que votre petit protégé s'amusait à dépecer les animaux de ses voisins, avant de venir ici...**

**Le médecin parût choqué du ton employé par Dull.**

**-- Il est exact que l'agressivité de Roger se manifestait par des mutilations sur les animaux, mais il en était désolé ; nous l'avons aidé à franchir cette étape difficile.**

**-- Et aujourd'hui, reprit Dona, où est-il ?**

**Le docteur Mengele se montra tout à coup désemparé. La sueur perlait de son front, s'insinuant dans le col de sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de reprendre :**

**-- C'est à dire...**

**Dona Fax l'aida à se lancer, devinant les raisons de son embarras.**

**-- ... Que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment.**

**-- Il avait trouvé un emploi au Tribunal du 11ème District, comme technicien de surface et s'était bien intégré. L'un de mes amis l'avait aidé à obtenir ce poste.**

**-- Le juge Alemby ?**

**-- Oui. Mais comment...**

**La pièce était plongée dans le noir, excepté une zone de lumière vive dans l'angle au fond à gauche. Des éclats blancs comme des taches de peinture signalaient la présence de plusieurs instruments métalliques sur un petit guéridon. Une femme était allongée, endormie dans un fauteuil à haut dossier ; un fauteuil de dentiste. Elle ne dormait pas réellement, mais était trop affaiblie par le manque de nourriture, de sommeil, pour pouvoir encore se révolter. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre la mort.**

**L'homme qui entra dans la pièce restait dans l'ombre, et on ne pouvait que deviner sa taille, sans jamais voir son visage. Etait-ce vraiment important de savoir qui donnait la mort ? Du moment qu'elle arrivait enfin...**

**Le bureau des agents Fax et Mescuryl était toujours aussi peu rangé, mais Dona s'aperçut qu'elle s'y sentait bien ; mieux en tout cas que dans l'impressionnant bureau du juge Alemby. Elle se plongeait dans la contemplation du poster affiché derrière le bureau de son collègue, lorsque celui-ci la tira de ses sombres réflexions.**

**-- Dona, écoute-ça... Une note de Walter. L'identification des deux femmes dont tu as sorti le dossier est confirmée ; il s'agit de la première et de la troisième des victimes.**

**-- Une minute, Dull... J'ai un peu peur de ce que je crois comprendre ! C'est en travaillant au tribunal qu'il les repère ?**

**-- C'est bien ce qu'il semblerait... On va coincer ce salaud, on le tient !**

**-- Attends, il nous faut vérifier les dates. Mengele a dit quand Alemby l'avait fait embaucher ? **

**-- C'est dans le dossier : deux mois avant que l'on retrouve le premier cadavre. A ce propos, pourquoi Alemby t'en a si peu parlé. Si c'est lui qui l'a fait embaucher, il devait en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il t'a dit.**

**-- Oui, j'en suis persuadée. Il savait nécessairement que Swell sortait d'une clinique psychiatrique. **

**Mescuryl semblait perplexe. L'attitude du juge Alemby n'était guère celle d'un homme épris de vérité. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Dull détestait c'étaient les mensonges et les demi-vérités.**

**-- Il nous cache des choses, Dona !**

**-- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas... Comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais facilité la tâche à un assassin en le rapprochant de ses victimes ?**

**-- Mal, je suppose, conclut Mescuryl. De toute façon, nous n'arriverons à rien tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé la trace de Roger Oswald Swell. Tu as une photo ?**

**-- Oui, celle de son dossier d'embauche au tribunal.**

**-- On va la faire parvenir à tous les commissariats, avec un avis de recherche.**

**-- Pas d'avis public, Dull. Il nous faut envisager la possibilité qu'il ait enlevé une femme ces jours ci. Tu te souviens que les meurtres sont de plus en plus fréquents...**

**-- Tu as raison. S'il apprend qu'il est recherché, il la tuera sans attendre.**


	9. Marc 541

**Marc ( 5 ; 41 )**

**Il était temps à présent. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé jouer encore un peu, mais les gens ne respectaient plus les règles. Et il ne voulait pas jouer selon les règles des autres. Ce n 'était pas bien de l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'inventer un nouveau jeu. Une sorte de cache-cache. Il aimerait bien s'amuser avec cette petite rousse ; ce serait bon de commencer par la terroriser... Ses cheveux étaient si beaux : un merveilleux trophée ! Est-ce que le sang des rousses avait un goût particulier ?**

**L'homme décida de remettre cette question à plus tard. Il avait commencé quelque chose, et son père lui avait dit de toujours finir ce qu'il avait commencé. **

**Il défit les liens qui enserraient les pieds et les mains de ce qui, autrefois, avait été une jolie femme, dynamique, volontaire, et qui n'était guère plus à présent qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il la força à se mettre debout, la contemplant avec compassion et douceur.**

**-- Lève-toi, fillette. Tu vas être sauvée.**

**Bien que l'aube soit proche, Dull ne dormait pas lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans son appartement. Etre agent du FBI n'était vraiment pas une sinécure : il ne pouvait même pas profiter de ses insomnies en paix !**

**-- Mescuryl.**

**-- Agent Clyde Bruckman, service de recherche du VICAP. On vient de localiser votre type, agent Mescuryl.**

**-- Où ça ?**

**-- Un flic de Richmond l'a reconnu. Il lui avait filé une contredanse la semaine dernière : excès de vitesse. Je préviens tous les services concernés ; un hélicoptère vous attend.**

**L'agent Daïl Coupeur avait fait parvenir à Dona Fax le profil établi par les spécialistes du Bureau. Dull se plongea dans ces évaluations dès que le Belljet Ranger eut décollé. L'inconfort de l'hélico gênait les conversations, mais n'empêchait pas d'examiner le dossier.**

**La mère de Roger Oswald Swell avait abandonné mari et enfant pour partir avec un amant ; les psychiatres du FBI trouvaient là une explication merveilleusement simple à la haine qu'exprimait le tueur envers les femmes divorcées. C'était sa mère qu'il punissait. **

**Quant aux viscères prélevés, Daïl Coupeur renvoyait à une autre affaire célèbre : le FBI avait réussi à prouver lors de l'enquête qu'un célèbre psychiatre avait une macabre prédilection pour le foie humain, cuisiné avec des fèves au beurre... Mescuryl savait également que d'autres meurtriers appréciaient le foie tartare, sans accompagnement ! Pourtant, il était intimement convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cannibalisme. Tout cela lui rappelait plutôt les pratiques de divinations des religions antiques, des mages ou de certaines sectes encore en activité.**

**Dona Fax regardait le ciel chargé de pluie écraser Richmond ; les nuages semblaient pleurer le long de la cabine de l'hélicoptère. Ils arriveraient trop tard.**

**Tout était prêt pour la cérémonie : il l'avait étendue sur la table et l'avait attachée afin que ces contorsions n'influent pas sur les différentes étapes du processus de révélation. Il se sentait en accord avec toutes les forces qui façonnent passé, présent et avenir. **

**Il se concentra alors sur ce qu'il désirait savoir ; le couteau luisait dans sa large main musclée. La femme vit la lumière courir sur la lame effilée, et elle s'aperçut que la peur de mourir ne l'avait pas quittée. Même maintenant elle voulait vivre.**

**Et l'homme leva son arme.**

**L'équipe d'intervention était en place, camouflée dans le jardin entourant la maison. Les tireurs d'élite s'étaient postés sur toutes les hauteurs, le secteur était quadrillé.**

**Dull Mescuryl monta les quelques marches du perron. Son gilet pare-balles le gênait au niveau de la taille, et il savait qu'un oeil exercé remarquerait immédiatement le micro et la légère bosse de son holster. Enfin, il était payé pour ça...**

**Son doigt enfonça le bouton de la sonnette une première fois. Après un silence d'une minute, il renouvela l'opération. Rien. La maison semblait vide, ou alors le tueur les avait repérés. D'un léger signe de tête, il donna l 'ordre d'investir la résidence. A la même seconde, des policiers et des agents fédéraux pénétrèrent par toutes les entrées.**

**La lame trancha la jugulaire et l'aorte d'un seul mouvement. Le sang chaud et gluant giclait par saccade de la blessure béante, purifiant l'homme de ses bassesses et de ses péchés. **

**La maison était vide. Ils avaient échoué. Dull Mescuryl avait envie de tout casser. Si seulement il avait eu un Krycek sous la main ! Il n'aurait pas hésité à lui refaire le portrait... Dona pensait au savon que Walter allait leur passer, et pendant ce temps, Swell continuerait à tuer. Elle s'avança vers Dull :**

**-- Viens. Il n'y a rien à faire ici.**

**-- Oui, je crois qu'on s'est planté en beauté : Je suis venu, j'ai vu...J'ai été vaincu !**

**Le retour s'effectua dans un silence pesant, chacun restant perdu dans ses réflexions. Pourtant, arrivés à Washington, Dona ne voulu pas rester sur une note aussi déprimante :**

**-- Que penses-tu d'aller tirer les vers du nez de notre cher juge, demain. Après tout, il ne nous a pas tout dit...**

**-- De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix. Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ?**

**-- Parce que même les juges rentrent chez eux de temps en temps. Pour dormir, par exemple ; Et je crois que j'en ferai bien autant. Bonne nuit, Mescuryl ! **

**Dull resta seul le regard perdu dans le vide. Rien ne collait dans cette histoire. L'adresse qu'on leur avait fournie était pourtant bonne. Pourquoi cette maison était-elle vide ? Est-ce que Swell était mort ? Avait-il déménagé depuis que le policier l'avait identifié ? Peut-être avait-il donné une fausse adresse... De toute manière, il n'aurait aucune réponse ce soir.**

**Dull se dirigeait vers sa voiture dans le parking souterrain du Hoover Building, lorsqu'un homme sorti de l'ombre d'un poteau. On ne distinguait ses yeux que par le reflet rougeâtre qu'y allumait l'extrémité incandescente d'une cigarette.**

**-- Bonsoir, Agent Mescuryl.**

**Dull ne fut même pas surpris de le rencontrer dans ce parking vide. Il était habitué à le voir surgir dans les lieux sombres et déprimants.**

**-- Vous vous intéressez de près à certains événements en ce moment, agent Mescuryl ; il vaudrait mieux pour vous les oublier et laisser d'autres personnes s'en charger.**

**Mescuryl aurait presque pu prononcer cette phrase, mot pour mot ; il la connaissait pratiquement par coeur. Ce type avait le don de lui courir sur le système !**

**-- Vous parlez des prochaines rencontres du Superbowl ?**

**L'homme eut un ricanement qui ressemblait à un froissement de tôle.**

**-- Très drôle... Suivez mon conseil ; pour votre bien.**

**Puis il disparut sans bruit. **

**Ulcéré, Dull lança aux ombres envahissantes :**

**-- Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de fumer si vous voulez me donner des conseils encore longtemps !**

**Dull en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces gens qui le menaçaient, l'attaquaient parfois directement. Assez qu'on tente de l'influencer ; assez qu'on se serve de lui.**

**Il déposa sa voiture devant chez lui, et sorti courir pendant près d'une heure. **


	10. Révélations

**Révélations**

**Il n'était que neuf heure lorsque Dull Mescuryl entra dans le cagibi des affaires non classées. Dona Fax était pourtant déjà au téléphone.**

**-- Je vous remercie, Docteur. Je vous recontacterai en cas de besoin. Au revoir.**

**Elle raccrocha et lança un regard désespéré à son collègue.**

**-- On s'est trompé, Dull. Ce n'est pas lui.**

**-- Explique, demanda Dull en s'asseyant.**

**-- Roger Swell est interné depuis deux mois dans une clinique psychiatrique de Richmond.**

**-- Mais il a été arrêté il y a quelques jours au volant d'une camionnette...**

**-- C'était le véhicule de la clinique. Il venait de s'échapper lorsque le policier l'a interpellé. Tu comprends qu'il ait donné une fausse adresse. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un infirmier le récupérait et le ramenait au centre. J'étais avec son médecin traitant à l'instant : c'est la seule fois qu'il s'est échappé.**

**-- Génial ! Retour à la case départ !**

**-- Pas tout à fait tout de même. Il nous reste le tribunal. C'est notre seule piste solide.**

**-- J'irai volontiers dire deux mots au juge Alemby. Il nous a caché pas mal de choses, non ?**

**-- Sa secrétaire m'a dit qu'il rentrait toujours déjeuner chez lui ; on serait plus au calme.**

**-- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le cuisiner ?**

**-- On est à la recherche d'un psychopathe cannibale, et tu me parles de cuisiner... Dull, ton sens de l'humour m'échappe, parfois !**

**-- Je croyais que tu t'étais habituée.**

**Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non ! c'était la première fois que les forces lui disaient des choses pour lui faire du mal. Une boule d'angoisse lui dévorait le ventre ; il savait qu'il n'était plus en sécurité. Les signes lui avaient montré. Il avait vu sa mort. Mais avant tout, il lui fallait se débarrasser du corps qui souillait sa cave. Il allait partir et le déposer encore plus loin, dans une rivière qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée. Et il lesterait le cadavre, pour qu'on le retrouve dans très longtemps. Mais d'abord, revenir le bureau. Oui, être méthodique. Prévenir le bureau, et dire qu'il était malade, la grippe.**

**Il avait un peu peur que sa secrétaire ne lui pose des questions, mais il s'appliqua à paraître le plus normal possible. Tout se passa bien ; il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ça. Etait-ce possible que les signes se soient trompés ? Peut-être que la victime ne leur avait pas plu... Il fallait qu'il recommence, qu'il fasse un autre sacrifice. Ce n'était pas possible que les flux nés du passé et gouvernants l'avenir lui aient montré cela. Il avait mal lu, mal interprété. Oui, il allait recommencer avec une nouvelle victime. Une femme. **

**La femme du FBI.**

**La propriété du juge Alemby était assez isolée, entourée de hauts murs de brique rouge. La maison de style victorien aurait pu avoir du charme si elle avait été entretenue, mais sa façade décrépie lui donnait un air de décors de film d'horreur. Dona eut presque l'impression d'entendre des cris monter des entrailles de la bâtisse. Mescuryl flairait l'air comme un renard à l'affût.**

**-- Tu m'avais caché que ton ami le juge était le cousin de Dracula ! Vas voir s'il est là, pendant que je fais le tour du jardin.**

**-- Tu veux que je laisse mon charme agir ?**

**-- Ca a sûrement plus de chances de fonctionner que si c'est moi qui essaye, dit Mescuryl en s'éloignant.**

**Dona se dirigea vers la haute porte en verre cathédrale. Le juge lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Peut-être les avait-il vu arriver...**

**-- Agent Fax, quel plaisir de vous voir !**

**-- Bonjour, votre Honneur. Je suis désolée de vous déranger au moment du repas...**

**-- Mais vous tombez à point. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?**

**-- Je vous remercie ; en fait je viens pour vous poser quelques questions.**

**-- Je suis tout à vous agent Fax, tout à vous...**

**Le grand jardin avait été laissé à l'abandon et avait retrouvé un charme sauvage, très naturel. L'herbe lourde de pluie, assez haute, gardait la trace d'un récent passage ; On pouvait aisément lire dans la terre humide une série d'empreintes de pointure 41 ou 42, bien modelées. Sans conteste celles du juge.**

**Un chien aboyait dans le fond de la propriété. Dull distinguait le toit d'une niche peinte en rouge ; elle semblait être la destination de la série d'empreintes. Mescuryl se décida à la suivre.**

**Le petit chien au pelage d'un roux doré marqua sa forte désapprobation en aboyant avec encore plus de véhémence. Mescuryl n'aimait pas particulièrement les chiens. **

**A côté de la niche était posée l 'écuelle de l'animal, à moitié pleine d'une pâte épaisse et gluante. Une odeur à la fois âcre et douceâtre saisit Dull à la gorge lorsqu'il se pencha vers la gamelle. Il eut un mouvement de recul :**

**-- Bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai !**

**Dona avait horriblement mal à la tête. Son sang battait à ses tempes, emplissant son crâne d'un bruit sourd. En plus, elle ne voyait plus rien. **

**Elle tenta de défaire les liens qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets, mais ne réussi qu'à se blesser. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, ne sentant que l'humidité de la pièce et, derrière, une autre odeur très peu courante, mais qu'elle connaissait bien. Cela sentait comme dans une morgue.**

**Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, laissant passer dans la lumière la silhouette du juge Alemby.**

**-- C'est si gentil, Dona, d'être venue à moi. Vous allez m'être bien utile. **

**-- Je ne suis pas seule, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Nous savons que vous êtes le tueur. Les autres agents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

**-- Bien sûr, Dona, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes juste là pour que je sache.**

**Dona tentait de ne pas paniquer. Dull était quelque part, tout près. Il fallait gagner du temps et occuper Alemby. Discuter.**

**-- Que voulez savoir ?**

**-- Les voix n'ont pas été gentilles, elles ne m'ont pas dit la vérité.**

**-- Mais quelle vérité ?**

**Mescuryl, dépêche toi, bon sang ! ragea intérieurement l'agent Fax. Je ne vais pas le tenir longtemps ce dingue !**

**-- Vous le savez très bien, puisque cette vérité est en vous.**

**-- En moi ? Mais je ne peux pas lire en moi.**

**-- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je vous libère et vous révèle, Dona. Après il n'y a plus de mensonge en vous ; vous n'êtes que Vérité.**

**Il se saisit d'une longue dague que Dona reconnue pour être un couteau égyptien de sacrifice. Elle en avait vu tellement au musée ; jamais elle n'avait imaginé son aspect, à travers les yeux d'une victime.**

**Le temps s'étirait lentement, perdant de sa substance. Le bras du juge s'éleva au ralenti, la lumière faisant miroiter doucement la lame. C'était peut-être cela, la mort. Un processus si long qu'on en voit pas la fin.**

**Le bras descendit tout aussi lentement vers la gorge de Dona Fax, puis le temps reprit brusquement son cours. Le juge fut projeté contre le mur gris. Dona ne perçu les coups de feu que lorsque le corps s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.**

**Les lumières bleues et rouges des voitures de police faisaient comme des traînées de couleurs dans la pluie. Dull Mescuryl attrapa une couverture dans une ambulance, qu'il déposa doucement sur les épaules de sa coéquipière. Il revint un instant plus tard avec une boisson chaude :**

**-- Tiens, bois. Tu es frigorifiée.**

**La voix de Dona Fax était légèrement tremblante, non de rage, mais plutôt de peur rétrospective :**

**-- Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que ce maniaque tentait de me dépecer !**

**-- Je parlais à son chien. C'est quand j'ai vu l'écuelle que j'ai compris.**

**-- L'écuelle ?**

**-- Je me suis penché au-dessus. Disons que cette adorable bête fait son ordinaire d'abats humains.**

**-- Alors c'était pour la divination... Tu crois que c'est lui qui s'entraînait sur les animaux ?**

**-- Pour l'encéphale ? Oui. Du moins, les objets égyptiens qu'il collectionnait le laissent à penser.**

**-- Il aurait peut-être fini par embaumer les corps.**

**-- Peut-être, Dona... Mais nous ne trouverons plus de réponses ici.**

**La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée lorsque l'homme fut dérangé par le téléphone. A cette heure avancée, ce ne pouvait être qu'un membre de la Commission. Ce fut donc avec respect, sinon politesse, qu'il répondit:**

**-- Oui ?**

**-- Vous avez réglé notre petit problème ?**

**-- Oui Monsieur, ils ne viendront plus déranger nos expériences.**

**-- En êtes-vous certain ? Vous savez combien il serait dommageable pour vous que l'on vienne à découvrir certaines choses.**

**-- Ils ne fouilleront pas dans ce dossier. Ils ont une réponse qui devrait les satisfaire.**

**-- Et s'ils ne s'en contentent pas ?**

**-- J'ai de quoi à occuper notre ami. Il suffit de lui faire parvenir certains documents par une personne en qui il a confiance ; il s'y jettera tête baissée.**

**-- Et elle ?**

**-- Son instinct maternel l'oblige à le suivre quoiqu'il fasse.**

**-- Bien.**

**Le silence envahit à nouveau le bureau. Lentement, l'homme écrasa sa cigarette. Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais échouer. On ne lui accordait qu'une confiance limitée. **

**Il n'avait confiance en personne.**


End file.
